Perfect
by specsO-O
Summary: My sadistic Cousin wanted a dark/manipulative yet in love Blaine easing Kurt in to a very extreme relationship for his birthday. I didn't want to buy him anything, so I complied. I rather like it myself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My cousin asked that I write the darkest story I can manage for his birthday. So that is why I type this as I ammuse myself with RuPaul and try to ignore his mad cackling over my shoulder.**

**I don't know if this Blaine will be super-duper-evil dark, but he'll definately be more so then the other Blaines I write. (They always end up more humorous then dark, don't they? Sigh...)**

**Background info: This little preview bit takes place right after Kurt spys on Dalton. The Karofsky thing hasn't happened yet. I'm writing this in third person, but with insights to different characters, mostly Kurt and Blaine, though I might include some Burt.**

**So, warnings: Dark, manipulative, possessive, spoiled, honestly-rather-scary Blaine. That and launguage and smut, but I'd worry more about Blaine.**

**On with the preview!**

* * *

><p>A soft, high-pitched moan rang out through Blaine Anderson's bedroom, causing Blaine himself to shudder and begin pounding harder in to the soft body beneath him. His hands roamed over porcealin flesh, and his mouth bit and sucked harshly on an absolutely delicious pale neck.<p>

"Oh, baby, so amazing, just taking everything, my perfect angel," Blaine murmered darkly, not letting up on his thrusting. "So beautiful, my boy, all mine..."

Blaine grinned as another soft moan was released by the absolute doll he had pinned to the bed.

"You like that, sweetheart? You love it when I claim you, call you mine and mean it? I do mean it, baby, nobody else will touch you like this. Nobody. I love you far too much to ever let anyone take you from me, you understand? I want you all to myself. I can have you, can't I?" He gave a particularly hard thrust, and felt his heart flutter when he got a near-scream in return. "I'll take that as a definite yes. I'm happy to hear it. I know I've been keeping you at an arm's distance, but it's for your own good, angel. I want us to be perfect, and we simply can't be until I know I have your absolute devotion."

A small whimper was barely audible with the noise of the headboard banging in to the wall, but Blaine heard it, just barely. He stopped his thrusting, and bent his neck down to press a kiss between the shoulders of his boy.

"Now, now, none of that. I know you love me, I do. It's obvious, sweetie, the adoration shines in your eyes whenever I look in to them. I just need to make sure you're eased in to this relationship slowly. I don't want to scare you off, darling. We need to take this slow. We'll get there, I promise, but we'll take our time. Rushing in to things might cause unnecessary complications, you see. It's all for the best, I promise."

The body beneath him shivered slightly, and Blaine smiled, reaching up to run a hand through the chestnut locks he adored so very much.

"Alright, my little eager beaver, I'll take care of you." He chuckled softly, and resumed his thrusting from earlier, trying his best to go even harder. The body beneath him trembled, and Blaine groaned, burying his face in the hair at the nape of his angel's neck. "Mmm, baby, I'm so close. I want you to come with me, alright? You'll do that for me, won't you?"

He growled softly, a hand running up and down the side of his boy, sighing in relief when he found that perfect spot...

"Holy fuck-" he gasped as his thrusts sped up even more, now that it was almost over.

He flipped the switch quickly, and came hard, his screams mixing with those coming from the body beneath him.

When he came down, blinking lazily, he basked in the screams of the other for several moments, before tiring of it and fumbling with the switch on the boy's side, sighing softly as he flipped it and the screaming abruptly came to a stop. Blaine pulled out gently, grabbed a baby wipe and cleaned his doll before bothering with himself. After throwing the wipe in the trash, he gently tucked himself next to the warm-ish body in his bed, and pulled the covers over them. He turned his doll over on to his back, and stared wordlessly at the plastic, blue-gray eyes he had insisted be hand-painted to match Kurt's. He sighed, and gently closed them, pulling the eye-lids down with a single finger. Frowning, he looked over his doll again. Something was missing...

Ah-ha! He softly pushed the lips of the doll together, changing the mouth from it's obscene 'O' shape to a relaxed smile.

Blaine smiled lightly, brushing his doll's bangs off of it's forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he sighed softly, wrapping his arms aroung his doll and resting his head on it's shoulder. He glanced over at the picture he kept of Kurt, the real Kurt, on his night-stand.

He would have him soon enough. He'd placate himself with the doll for now, because God knows Kurt couldn't possibly be ready for everything Blaine was going to do to him yet. No, he'd have to ease him in slowly, just like he'd said. He'd woo Kurt, play the role of the perfect gentleman, and make sure the boy was one-hundred percent devoted before he allowed them to get to the level of intensity he wanted.

It could take several months, but he was perfectly fine with that. He'd wait as long as he had to for Kurt.

Because Kurt? Kurt was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so Blaine ordered a customized Kurt sex doll, complete with a switch that allows the doll to fake orgasm. They actually make these. I saw it on one of those E! True story things.<strong>

**So, if you guys want to see anything specific, be sure to drop a review. I'll have to check with my darling cuz, of course, but God Willing (his name is Will, tee hee hee) I'll write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You guys are awesome, you know that? I love reviews, and now I shall adress ceartain questions/comments for your reading benifit/my amusement.**

**Does Blaine manipulate/hurt Kurt? He manipulates him a bit, but he wouldn't hurt him just to be a sadist. (Even though my cousin thinks it would be interesting, I flat out refuse.) He really does love him in a twisted, twisted way.**

**Eager beaver is an expression from back in the day, not a nickname. It's like lucky duck or Negative Nancy. (I like to think of Blaine using old-timey terms. I don't know why.)**

**I have read A Political Romance. That thing is the shit; Everyone go read it now. (I'm trying very hard to not copy that in any way, so warn me if I start.)**

**I also liked my summary, thank you :D**

**OK, chapter warnings: Blaine being possessive, and KUM FRIENDSHIP! I promise they won't end up romantic, but I need Kurt to grow close to another boy, and I don't like Finn. I toyed with Mike, as I love him, and I might bring him in later, but I chose Sam because I think he'd be easy to be jealous of. They boy's a greek god.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was in a very, very good mood. He had aced his trigonometry exam, managed to convince Sam that orange is nobody's color, and hadn't had a run-in with any beverage-weilding jocks all day. And to top it all off, he now had Blaine. Sweet, caring, <em>gorgeous<em> Blaine, who had held his hand and told him to be strong, who sang to him in front of a room full of people, who gave him his number and insisted that if he ever needed anything, anything at all, to just call him. Kurt sighed, looking adoringly at the picture he'd hung of Blaine in his locker.

Some might say that he was taking it a bit too far with the frame and the collage, but it wasn't like Blaine had to know. Besides, they had exchanged school pictures. It's not his fault that Dalton didn't understand the concept of 'wallet-size'. He glanced down at his phone for what was probably the seventh time that day, smiling happily as he stared at the single word displayed on the screen.

_Courage._

Blaine wanted him to be brave, to stand up for himself. Everyone else ignored what was going on with Karofsky; Mercedes, Finn, even his teachers. They cared, sure, just not enough to do anything, or to even acknowledge it unless it was right in front of them.

Not Blaine. Blaine had spent over an hour letting him cry in to his shoulder, and hadn't even once complained about his blazer's potential suffering from the salt. He'd helped Kurt see that Karofsky was just ignorant, and that it was up to him to fight for himself if nobody else would. It made sense, he supposed, and Blaine just seemed so smart, and refined, and had been in Kurt's situation, so he must know what he was talking about.

Of course, when Kurt was sitting on a cold locker room floor crying his eyes out, Blaine's plan didn't look so smart. It wasn't his fault though. Blaine hadn't met Karofsky, he probably would have picked up the signs if he had. No, if Karofsky had just been a homophobe, like Kurt had told Blaine he was, the courage thing would have worked.

But Karofsky wasn't just a homophobe. He was gay, very closeted, and very much disgusted and scared of himself.

And he had kissed him. His first kiss, gone. He used to imagine what it would be like to give it to Finn, and then Sam, to a lesser extent, but he'd known with each of them that it might not happen.

Buth then Blaine, Blaine would have been perfect. He's gay, and charming, and he had held his hand, so obviously there was a connection. Blaine would have kissed him, he was sure of it.

Blaine! Blaine said to call if he needed anything. Maybe he'd know what to do.

Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes, before picking himself off of the floor and heading off to locate his phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine sped towards McKinley High as fast as his car would go, fuck the speed limit.<p>

He couldn't believe his plan had backfired so heavily.

He had planned for two outcomes, and neither of them involved Kurt's lips touching anyone other then himself. Either Kurt would confront his bullies, get laughed at, and end up feeling powerless and calling Blaine, or be too afraid to actually go through with it, and would end up calling Blaine and apologizing out of some idea that he had let him down.

Then, Blaine would comfort him, and hold him, and tell him that somehow they'd find a way for him to be safe, all while casually slipping Dalton pamplets in to the other boy's bag. Kurt would come to Dalton, where Blaine would be able to care for him and keep him safe. He wouldn't have to worry about anybody messing with his boy at Dalton, and on the off chance that someone did, well, he had enough pull with the school board to ensure that they wouldn't get the opprotunity to do so again.

He didn't want Kurt to actually get hurt though. He would never want that. Kurt was too sweet and innocent for all of the crap he had gotten, and it had broken Blaine's heart to hear him sob over the phone.

When he finally got to McKinley, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had to be cool and collected, like a courageous gentleman. That's what Kurt wanted, a knight in shining armor. So that's what he'd be.

He grabbed his Blackberry and sent Kurt a quick text before stepping out of his car.

* * *

><p>Kurt jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket.<p>

_I'm here, don't worry. I'll take care of this._

_-Blaine_

Kurt sighed, quickly tapping out a response on his keypad. It was so sweet of Blaine to come as soon as he called, even though it was in the middle of a school day.

Blaine couldn't have been more relieved at the near-instant response Kurt gave him.

_I'm in the hall closest to the front. Do you want me to come meet you?_

_-Kurt_

Blaine smiled. Good, he would be there in just a moment.

_No, I'm almost there. Just stay where you are._

_-Blaine_

Kurt was about to reply when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and was faced with none other then Sam Evans. He blinked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Sam. What are you doing here?"

The blonde boy grinned.

"Well, you know how I'm dating Quinn? I really like her, and I want to impress her, but I have no idea what to do. I figured, since you're like, the Yoda of romance, you could help me out. Would you?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder. Blaine would be here any second, and if Sam saw him then somehow the rest of New Directions would find out. Still, Sam was a nice guy, and any resentment he had about his and Quinn's relationship was lost as soon as he met Blaine. He put on the most genuine smile he could muster.

"I'd love to help Sam. Why don't you call me after school, and we can work out a plan together?"

Sam's smile widened.

"Awesome. Thanks, Kurt."

He patted Kurt's shoulder slightly awkwardly, before running off with a wave. Kurt shook his head, sighing. Sam was sweet, and didn't freak out if they sat closer then three feet from each other. He was over the crush, but it might be nice to have an actual guy friend.

"Who was that?"

Kurt spun around, a smile forming on his face at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Oh, Sam? He's in glee with me. He's having girl issues." He looked at Blaine's face, and noticed that he was staring at Sam's retreating form intently. Kurt felt his heart drop. Is that what Blaine liked? Boys like Sam? He didn't think he could handle it if Blaine rejected him too. "W-why do you ask?" he asked quickly.

Blaine returned his attention back to him.

"I was just worried he was messing with you, that's all." He sighed, giving Kurt a small smile. "I'm being paranoid, I'm sorry. Why don't we go find that Karofsky guy and see if he'll talk to us, hm?"

Kurt nodded slowly. He had almost managed to block the incident from his mind for a minute there.

"I think he's heading to lunch with everyone else."

Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand and gripping it tightly, heading in the direction of the quad.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think here is a good place to start, because I'm not writing the Karofsky bit. It plays out the same way it did on the show.<strong>

**Ok, so, questions and/or comments? Yeah, I like those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, so,** **this chapter sort of time-jumped about a week or so. We start off right after Karofsky got expelled, but Burt and Carol aren't engaged, because I have a hard time writing Finn as anything other then an asshat, and I don't want to have to deal with them being brothers.**

**Oh! To answer what was an extremely good question, I am loosely following the canon timeline. I am going to have the main events, like sectionals and regionals, but a lot of the stuff that happens is going to be AU. (I do have some epic plans centered around Rumors though. I always wondered what would happen if one of my Blaines found that McKinley newspaper article...)**

**I've also deicded to inform you all of the best werewolf Klaine fic in existance, Surrender Self Control. It's amazing, and if any of you read/enjoy my admittably average werewolf fic, you'll flip your shit over this. It is _so good_, with a perfect balance of angst and sexy and adorable and PERFECTION and I love it more then life. If you can find a better one, well, rec it. But you won't. *Shakes head with determination.***

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>Blaine nearly crushed his phone as he squeezed it in rage.<p>

He had spent the last half hour congradulating Kurt on Karofsky's expulsion, acting like it was the best thing in the whole entire world that ever happened ever. Well, it wasn't. Of course he wanted Kurt happy, and hearing him talk in such a exstatic, thrilled tone made his heart soar, it really did, but it just wasn't right. He wanted Kurt to be happy with him, and he had been counting on Karofsky's attitude to send the boy to Dalton and straight in to his arms.

That wasn't going to happen, not with Karofsky gone and Kurt feeling safe. He wasn't safe! He was going to let his guard down, and then a bunch of Karofsky's buddies were going to seriously hurt him or something. Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't let that happen. He needed Kurt at Dalton, with him, where he could keep him safe, away from chubby football players who insisted on taking firsts that were Blaine's to take.

Obviously, Blaine couldn't allow things to play out like this. So, he made a few phone calls to the Lima, Ohio school board. He threw around his father's name a bit, mentioned some rather large figures, and sorted everything out.

He sent a letter to Burt Hummel, offering a music scholarship for Kurt that would pay over half of the Dalton tuition.

And three days later, he was in Lima, wrapping his arms aroung a sobbing Kurt and promising him that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>The day Kurt arrived at Dalton was one of the happiest days of Blaine's life. Blaine had pulled some strings, and had managed to have the boy who lived in the room next to him kicked out for having alcohol, and then insisted Kurt be moved in to the empty room.<p>

Kurt himself was simply breathtaking, so scared and vunerable. Blaine had made sure that he was assigned the job of showing Kurt around the school, and had set himself the task of cheering Kurt up. It wasn't that hard, really. Kurt craved attention, and he just wanted someone who would listen to what he said without passing judgement or ridicule. Blaine was good at that. He loved watching Kurt babble and try awkwardly to break the ice with feeble jokes. He loved the awkward little laugh Kurt emitted when he wasn't sure if he had said the best thing for the situation. He loved the way Kurt lit up whenever he found Blaine agreeing with something he said or asking him about a topic they were both well-informed about.

He loved Kurt.

He also had absolutely no reservations about using his pull at Dalton to benifit the both of them.

That's why, only three days after Kurt's arrival at Dalton, and in the middle of a semester, Kurt was given a place in The Warblers without so much as an audition.

Blaine had called a meeting with The Warblers' Council to explain why they needed to kick out some random boy in order to make a place for Kurt in their group of fifteen. Wes had been skeptical, and Thad had just been downright pissed that Blaine was pulling strings for 'some boy he'd just met,' but neither of them could really stop him. So, after alerting an enraged sophmore named Samnigi that his singing services would no longer be needed, Blaine happily informed Kurt that he had been offered a place amoungst Dalton's most respected. Watching Kurt clasp his hands together in front of his chest and jump slightly in happiness was plenty of a reward.

For now, anyway. Eventually Kurt would tackle him with kisses and beg to be allowed to preform sexual favors whenever Blaine did anything for him, but he didn't expect that yet. He wanted to take it slow with Kurt. He hadn't even asked him to be his boyfriend yet.

Being able to lead Kurt in to his first Warblers meeting was fantastic, for about twelve seconds. Wes spent the entire time attacking him in a passive-agressive manner, and Thad didn't even bother with the passive, actually yelling at Kurt at one point for accidentally stepping the wroung way. Once.

Needless to say, Blaine was not pleased. As soon as the rehersal was over, he walked right over to Kurt.

"Hey."

Kurt looked up from where he was gathering his things, and offered him a weak smile.

"Hi."

Blaine sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about The Council, especially Thad."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure they treat all new members like this, right? Just, trying to see if I'm serious about singing I suppose. Don't worry about me."

Blaine frowned.

"Of course I'll worry about you. You're important to me."

Kurt grinned, looking away, before slowly bringing his eyes to Blaine's.

"I am?"

Blaine scoffed.

"Of course. Didn't you know that?"

Kurt's smile widened.

"I do now."

The little giggle that followed melted Blaine's heart. (Which is a very difficult feat, mind you.)

"Good." Blaine looked over towards The Council, where Wes, Thad and David were all looking over the official minutes for that day. He turned back to Kurt. He wanted to spend more time with him, but he simply couldn't let him hang around while he threatened to cut off all of The Warblers' funds unless they started showing his baby some respect. "Hey, why don't we hang out later? My dorm, say sevenish? I got the boxed set of Grey's Anatomy last weekend, and it has a bunch of deleted scenes I have yet to check out."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he took a deep breath, before answering shakily.

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds perfect."

Blaine smiled warmly.

"Perfect indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm ending it here, because I need to do homework, and it's keeping up with the 'perfect' chapter ending trend.<strong>

**Next chapter: Blaine starts screwing with emotions, and possibly a kliss. **

**Review with your thoughts, questions, and anything you think would be interesting to explore with this Blaine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Lol, Blaine is such a cliche for the darkish sexy leading man on his and Kurt's little date. He's supposed to be though, so trust that I know that men typically don't act like that. (Of course, they typically aren't as manipulative/sketchy as this Blaine is, but still...)**

**Note that he's also a bit annoying. *Sigh...***

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't consider himself a violent person, not at all.<p>

He was still liable to punch Wes.

"...So you see, Warbler Blaine, we simply have to be tough on Kurt. He didn't have a proper audition, and it's making some of the other members testy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Wesley, but why exactly are you on the council?"

Wes stared him down for a moment, before gritting his teeth and offering an answer.

"Because I struck a deal with the devil?"

Blaine smirked.

"Exactly. You're in charge, because I made sure you got elected. I made sure that the three of you became the leaders, and I follow you most of the time, I do." He swept over the three with his eyes. "But you all made a deal for this position. When I need something from you, you give it to me. Or maybe I might misplace the actual voting results. I'm sure Nick, Jeff and I would make a fabulous team."

Wes was silent, and refused to look in his eyes. David huffed, closing the notebook he had more then likely been doing homework in.

"Look, Blaine, whatever you want, just say it. I never said anything to Kurt, other then to try and lessen the sting from whatever these two," he gestured to Wes and Thad, "told him. So, just say what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

Blaine nodded. David was always like that, doing as he was told because he valued the respect he got from his position. It was why he was his favorite.

"Alright then. I want Kurt to get what he deserves. He belongs at the top of the Warblers, with me. You will give him the solo at Sectionals."

Thad frowned.

"We can't do that, Blaine. It was suspicious enough when he got in without an audition. We can't just hand him a solo."

Blaine sighed.

"Well of course not, that's why we're staging auditions. He'll be better then the others, and so he'll get the solo. It's simple."

David nodded slowly.

"That would appear fair."

Wes remained silent, but Blaine didn't really have time to mess with him. He was supposed to be meeting Kurt in his dorm in an hour, and he needed time to plan. He stood, clearing his throat.

"Fine then. Make sure the auditions aren't announced until I tell you to announce them."

And then he left.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk, pondering what his next move would be. He was still positive that he needed to be extremely careful with Kurt, but he couldn't just hold back completely either. Kurt was perfect, and surely someone would eventually notice. But how the hell do you tell someone to wait for you without sounding like a cliche douche?<p>

He sighed. Kurt loved romance, if his favorite movie Titanic was anything to go by. He'd have to come up with some sweet reason. Maybe he could blame Karofsky? Say he didn't want to push? Or maybe he could insist Kurt needed to get used to Dalton first? That would probably be his best bet. And then he could shower Kurt with affection and be flirty, and Kurt would be too busy falling for him to bother with anybody else.

He'd have to handle it very carefully though. He couldn't let Kurt be his boyfriend until he was utterly devoted, but he couldn't let him think he wasn't interested either.

Damn. Life's hard.

* * *

><p>Kurt could hardly believe it. He had a date. A date. With Blaine Anderson. Who he was important to.<p>

That was freaking fantastic.

Of course, it was only a first date, and according to Glamour you weren't officially in a relationship until you had gotten to the third date, but he was allowed to be excited. Blaine was perfect boyfriend material. He was charming, and polite, and intelligent, and one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen. He was actually gay, and open about it. Seriously, he's got everything on the list of traits Kurt made detailing his perfect man last year. (Other then tall, but that could be overlooked. After all, Finn was never very bright, and Kurt made an exception for him.)

He sighed happily, overlooking the several outfits he'd selected as suitable first-date options. After much debate, he'd actually ended up calling Tina for advice, seeing as she was the only one of his friends that actually managed to have a stable relationship. She was also the least likely to go around telling everyone he had a boyfriend.

She'd been very helpful (though she had spent several minutes insisting that he and Blaine double date with her and Mike at some point, so that she'd be able to center a date around people who weren't asian) and had made him promise that he'd have fun and try to just be relaxed. (Apparently he gets in too deep too fast when it comes to love...) She did suggest that he hold off on feathers or something of that nature, which he found to be sound advice. He wouldn't want Blaine to have to pick feathers out of his duvet set.

Not that he expects to be all over Blaine's bed or anything! NO. It's just that they were watching a movie, and he assumed that that would be the only place they could comfortably be seated. You had to get a lot of paperwork signed and search several hours for acceptable movers if you wanted to bring in your own, tateful furniture. (He knew from experience. His couch was set to arrive this weekend, and then the rest of his 'entertainment alcove' furniture sometime during the next week. He sketched it out, and it should all fit.)

He ended up going with tight, light blue jeans, a dior grey t shirt under a whte and black cardigan. (It was tecnically done in a zebra print, but it was quite hard to tell. It just looked like it had asymetrical stripes.) The clothes hugged his body in a way that he felt showed off his figure without making it obvious that he was showing off his figure. He hoped Blaine liked it...

He jumped suddenly, pulled away from his thoughts by his phone alarm. Shit. It was supposed to go off at six fifteen, giving him just enough time to fix his hair and have another mental pep talk.

Holy shit did he need another pep talk...

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his door at exactly seven to find Kurt nearly shaking with excitement. He raised an eyebrow at the other boy, allowing his eyes to roam freely over the exceptionally tight outfit Kurt was wearing. He looked into the slightly taller boy's eyes, smirking slightly.<p>

"Hello."

Kurt bit his lip to prevent himself from bursting into a ridiculously huge smile.

"Hi, Blaine," he greeted softly. Blaine stepped aside, ushering Kurt into the room. Kurt glanced around appreciatively. "I see you like RENT," he said happily, gesturing to a poster Blaine had hung over his bed. Blaine grinned, stepping closer to him, much closer. Kurt gulped, his eyes darting to Blaine's lips, before quickly moving to focus on something across the room. "It's one of my favorites, too. Maybe we could, um, watch it together sometime? I have the-the dvd..." Kurt trailed off as Blaine took another step closer, so that their bodies were almost touching, and cupped his cheek. "Blaine?"

"What color are your eyes?"

Kurt opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Blaine smiled softly, releasing Kurt's cheek and stepping back.

"I was just wondering. They're sometimes blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey. I was just wondering if there was a term for that."

Kurt remained speechless. Blaine managed to keep from smirking until he had turned around and started for the bookcase.

"Glasz."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt from where he was pulling out one of the dvds from his Grey's Anatomy boxed set, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"Glasz," Kurt repeated, a bit more calmly. "My eyes. That's how they're described. I googled it once."

"Glasz," Blaine breathed, testing it out. "That sounds very you, if that makes sense." He walked over to the television and placed the disk in, before going to rest on his bed, propped up into a nearly seated position by several pillows. He looked towards Kurt, smiling softly. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come sit with me?"

"Oh!" Kurt gasped. "I um, I suppose I'll sit with you." He slowly walked over, hips swaying slightly. He sat down delicately on the edge of the bed, and laid against the pillows very methodically. Blaine bit his lip to keep from laughing. Kurt was so damn adorable. He gently lifted his arm and wrapped it loosely around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt tensed automatically, and Blaine squeezed his shoulders tighter.

"Relax, Kurt. I'm not going to bite."

Kurt blushed, but allowed himself to sort of melt against Blaine, carefully laying his head against the other boy's shoulder. Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>After several hours of watching Kurt watch Grey's Anatomy, Blaine sighed, and decided that he'd have to call it a night. He slowly removed himself out from under Kurt, who had, much to Blaine's pleasure, ended up with his head resting on Blaine's chest and tracing patterns absently on his arm. He had finally relaxed, so much so that he was starting to drift off. As much as Blaine would have reveled in spending the night with Kurt in his arms, he didn't want Kurt to think they were boyfriends yet.<p>

"Kurt? Kurt, it's almost curfew."

Kurt sighed, and pulled himself off of Blaine a bit sadly.

"Right. I should, um, get going." He bit his lip, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I had a really good time tonight."

Blaine smiled warmly.

"Me too. We definitely need to hang out again sometime. Maybe watch RENT, like you said?"

Kurt grinned.

"I'd like that."

Blaine chuckled softly, before leaning in and giving Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek. He pulled back slowly, trying to gauge Kurt's reaction. The other boy's eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open a bit. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt?"

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes were on his lips, and he was moving in. Shit. Blaine quickly brought a hand to his chest, stilling him. Kurt's eyes darted up to his, hurt and confusion flashing across his face. He leaned back away from Blaine, taking a deep breath, and turning his face away. Blaine reached out to take his hand, but Kurt pulled it away.

"Kurt,"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Blaine felt panic rising. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, but it was obvious he had with Kurt's tone of voice. Still, if Kurt thought he wasn't sure, he'd undoubtably argue. Blaine didn't want to have to fight his angel. He sighed, trying to keep his voice steady. "Kurt, you've done everything right, I promise. I just don't want to mess this up. I really, really like you." That might be a bit of an understatement, but he didn't want to tell Kurt he loved him yet. Not until he knew for sure that Kurt felt the same.

Kurt looked a bit less hurt, though he seemed a lot more confused.

"But, if you like me, then why wouldn't you kiss me?"

"I want to, Kurt. I just think that if I kiss you, then you might start thinking of me as your boyfriend."

"You don't want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked in a tiny, broken voice. Blaine had to stop himself from grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug. He didn't want to hurt his angel, of course not. He had to though. The seperation would make Kurt desperate, and he wanted Kurt to be as crazy about Blaine as he was about him. Still, this was hard to do.

"Kurt I, I want more then anything to be your boyfriend." Kurt looked up a bit suspiciously, but Blaine continued. "I want to be your boyfriend for a really, really long time." Like forvever. "I just want us to take this slow, okay? You need to get adjusted to Dalton before you start worrying about a relationship with me." He reached for Kurt's hand again, and this time the chestnut-haired boy put up no protest. "I swear to you, you're the one I want. I'm going to be your boyfriend. Just not right now."

Kurt huffed.

"But _Blaine_, why not? I don't see why I can't just have a boyfriend, who I happen to take things slow with!"

"Please, Kurt? I just want what's best for you. I'm not going to make you wait too long, I promise." Kurt still looked upset, so Blaine moved closer, cupping his face and forcing him to look at him. "Hey, I need you to trust me, alright. When I decide you're ready, we'll make it official." He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. When he pulled away, Kurt had a slight smile, despite his watery eyes. Blaine pressed their foreheads together and swiped his thumb across Kurt's cheek, wiping away the few tears he had shed. "The next time I kiss your lips, it means you're my boyfriend, alright? It'll be like a sign. Next time I kiss you like that, it'll mean you're mine."

Kurt sighed dreamily.

"Promise?"

Blaine smirked slightly, grabbing Kurt's arms and hauling him towards him so that he could wrap him in his arms, lauging at the smaller boy's squeal of surprise.

"I promise."

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back reluctantly.

"I still have to leave, don't I?"

Blaine chuckled.

"You do. I wish you didn't though. Tonight was..."

"Perfect?"

Blaine grinned.

"Yeah. Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know, their conversation actually sounds sweet and normal if you don't know Blaine is just trying to make Kurt desperate...I've made him a good actor.<strong>

**And poor Kurt. I got all sad because I picture what I write, and let me just tell you all, his face was heartbreaking when he thought Blaine didn't want him. **

**Also, review with anything you don't understand, because I'm going to have Blaine explain a bit of his long-term plan to David next chapter, and I'll try to work any of your questions in.**

**Ok, awesome. I hope you guys liked it. Alert me of any characters you'd like to hear more about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, you know how his conversation was going to reveal a bunch of stuff? I changed my mind. I mean, what reason would you have to read if you got the entire plot out of one conversation? Also, I don't think Blaine really knows what all he's going to do at the time of the conversation. He just knows he'll do whatever it takes, and has a bit of a plan.**

**(Sorry this took so long, btw. I got super sick from a sunburn. My skin literally boiled and bubbled on my face. 'Twas awful.)**

* * *

><p>"So, you love him?" David asked slowly, attempting to get his facts straight. Blaine gives a stiff nod.<p>

"I do. More so then anyone else I've ever met."

"And you think he loves you?"

"Oh, I know he does. He practically hero-worships me."

David regaurded him carefully.

"Right. So, you don't want to be his boyfriend because...?"

"I do," Blaine sighed. "I want to be his boyfriend as soon as possible. I just have to make sure I'm his number-one priority first."

David nodded.

"I suppose that makes sense. Still, it'll take time and a lot of wooing if you want to be his everything."

"That's just it!" Blaine exclaimed. "I don't have much time. Every moment we're apart tears at my heart, and I can hardly look at him without wanting to slam him on to the nearest hard surface and make him mine once and for all!"

David raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you? You could literally screw him against the lockers when classes are changing and nobody would say anything. Hell, even the teachers are terrified of you."

Blaine sighed.

"I know I could, but I'd really prefer for us to be boyfriends before I take his virginity. If I end up having sex with him before I can be his boyfriend...it would crush him. I'd like to avoid that, if at all possible."

David nodded.

"Well, alright. But how do you plan on speeding up his emotional process? It's not like you can call up one of your 'special friends' and get it beat in to him."

"Of course not!" Blaine said firmly, eyeing David in disapproval. "I would never do anything to harm him. No, I just...he's my everything. I need the feeling to be mutual. So," he smirked slightly. "I have decided to ask you for a favor, Head Warbler David." He stressed David's title, making it obvious that he wasn't really asking, as much as he was ordering politely. David sucked in a breath, before looking at Blaine with determination.

"What do you need me to do."

Blaine smiled coldly.

"Well, for starters..."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt a tear roll down his cheek, despite his best efforts not to cry.<p>

One week. It had been an entire week since anyone besides Blaine (and David, once) had bothered to text or call him. He hadn't even heard from Sam or Mercedes. The New Directions were supposed to care about him, were supposed to be his friends, even though they were now show chior enimies. They couldn't really be that shallow, could they? Well, Rachel might be, but he didn't think the others would care about that. Maybe they just didn't give a damn about how he was doing. Out of sight, out of mind, right? He sniffed, resisting the urge to wipe his face with his sleeve.

His pajamas were silk, and he couldn't allow stupid things like dissapointment to get in the way of proper clothing care. Blaine had come over a few days ago when he was wearing these to borrow some math notes, and had told him that he was absolutely adorable in them. The other boy still hadn't kissed him yet, and he wasn't going to do anything to hurt his chances if he could help it. He sighed softly, thinking of Blaine.

Gosh, everything would be so much better if Blaine would just kiss him already. Then they could do the sort of couple-y things Kurt had always dreamed of, like walking through the halls holding hands, or going to the movies and moving the armrest between their seats up so that they could cuddle, or passing love notes during class. Kurt bet Blaine was the type of guy to let you wear his jacket if you got cold. He'd wear it too, even if it clashed with his outfit.

They'd make out, maybe even on a bed. Blaine's bed had been really cozy. He'd totally let Blaine kiss him on that bed, so long as they were clothed. (Or, as long as he was clothed. Blaine probably had a stunning torso.)

Making out with Blaine would certainly help keep his mind off of his so-called friends. Oh, shit, he'd been trying not to think about them. He felt tears welling up again, and tried his best to will them away.

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned, surveying the dining hall. Kurt was never late to dinner. They'd taken to eating on their own, at one of the small two-person tables scattered about for student-teacher lunch conferences. Blaine had adored the way Kurt lit up when he'd first suggested it, and it was fantastic to know that he's the only person Kurt feels like spending all of his meals with. Kurt would never just ditch him, definitely not. It must have finally gotten to him.<p>

He had known it wouldn't take long. Kurt talked about Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and that fucking Sam all the time. He really cared about those kids.

Those kids could never care about him the same way. Kurt was so innocent, so sweet. It never even crossed his mind to begrudge his friends the fact that they all knew he was getting harassed, and not a one of them really did anything to stop it. Kurt was just so terribly naive, and he seemed to be constantly setting himself up for heartbreak. Blaine just wanted to protect him. These New Directions kids were fickle, and most of them would have quit calling eventually. The longer their abandonment was dragged out, the more Kurt would be hurt in the end. Besides, he had only had David block calls from the members of New Directions, so Kurt's dad would be able to call. Kurt's dad loved him, and he'd be there for him when Kurt needed him. It would have been cruel if Blaine had cut him out of his boy's life, and Blaine wasn't cruel. No, he was doing what was best for Kurt in the long run.

Besides, Kurt needed to learn to depend on him. Once he was dependent, desperate, they could get this relationship going. He smiled at the thought.

Kurt would be a perfect boyfriend. Once he kissed him, everything would be so much better. Then Blaine would finally have the relationship he'd always dreamed of. Kurt would listen to him when he was feeling down, and he'd never be dissapointed in him for stupid things, like getting a B on a popquiz. Kurt would love him unconditionally, he'd _care_. That's all Blaine wanted, really. He just needed someone to actually give a fuck about him. Kurt liked his charm, his wit, his damn good looks. Kurt didn't care who his father was. Kurt just wanted a boyfriend who'd be there and love him and do everything he could to make him happy.

Blaine would make him so happy. It was only right. Kurt made him feel special, so he'd be sure to do the same. He'd kiss him and love him and never let anybody come between them. They'd have a solid, unbreakable relationship. Forever.

* * *

><p>Kurt's head shot up when he heard a knock on his door. He held his breath, hoping deperately that he'd been hearing things.<p>

"Kurt? I know you're in there."

He gasped. Shit, he didn't want Blaine to see him like this. He was in his rumpled pajamas, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were probably all red and puffy. Maybe he could just stay quiet, and Blaine would give up. He couldn't stay out there forever, and tomorrow he could just say he'd fallen asleep early. Yeah, Blaine would never have to know...

"Kurt," came Blaine's voice from the other side of the door, firm yet gentle. "I do have a key, you know. Either come open the door, or I'll open it for you."

Damn. Kurt rushed over to the door, wiping his eyes and putting on his most convinsing fake smile.

"Blaine! Sorry, I was just-"

"Crying your eyes out?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, willing his smile to grow larger.

"What? No, I was just...tired. From all of the school work."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt's smile slowly fell.

"I, um..."

"Can I come in?"

Kurt nodded, stepping aside. Blaine's voice was so gentle, so caring, like he really wanted to know what was going on. He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him, and the older boy gentle pushed Kurt's head down to rest on his shoulder. Kurt let out an involitary sob. Gosh, he was acting so weak, it was just...Blaine's arms were so warm, and he felt so safe, and Blaine was rubbing his back and telling him that everything would be okay, and no one ever does that for him. His dad probably would have, if Kurt had ever told him about how bad the bullying had gotten, but that doesn't change the fact that it never happened.

"Hey, come on. You can tell me anything, Kurt."

Kurt sniffled, trying to calm himself down. What if Blaine thought he was being childish?

Kurt allowed himself to be led over to his bed, but refused to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine pushed him down to sit at the edge of the bed and knelt in fromt of him, taking his face in his hands.

"I _am_ going to be your boyfriend one day. You need to learn to trust me. I promise, whatever it is, I'll take care of it."

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine had a point. After all, what were boyfriends (even if they weren't official yet) for?

"Ok, just...ok."

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, tracing patterns on Kurt's back softly. He hadn't really wanted to spend the night in Kurt's bed until after they'd become official, but it was partially his fault that Kurt was in such a state, and what the hell was he supposed to do? It's not like he could tell a sobbing Kurt clutching at his shirt and asking if he'd please, please stay the night, just for tonight. He wasn't cruel, or at least not when it came to Kurt. He needed his baby to know that he'd always be there for him.<p>

So he'd stayed, holding Kurt and stroking his hair and promising that he'd never stop talking to him. Actually, this could work out in his favor. After all, this would definitely prove to Kurt that he was reliable. Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer and burrying his nose in the younger boy's hair. The way their bodies fit together when they were cuddling under the covers?

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll start the next chapter right away! I think there will only be one or two more chapters until they're official. I want Kurt to be really desperate for Blaine, but I'm also damn impatient. I'll work it out.<strong>

**Okay, so what do you guys think? Also, I want to warn you that I am liable to write just about anything, other then cheating/threesomes. (I can't stand non-manogamy. I won't even read stories where Kurt and Blaine aren't together, because I am that invested in their relationship.) If you'd like to tell me a few of your MAJOR squicks or MAJOR loves when it comes to Klaine sex or their relationship in general, I'll try to work along that. :) **

**Oh! And does anyone else watch Project Runway and just automatically imagine Kurt as one of the contestants? I do. I think his design style would be like Christian's. I love that boy and his fierceness...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Grrrr. I had this done yesterday but FF refused to let me log in. Acursed website.**

**But it's still a rather quick update. (I figured I should, since _Subitodolcediva_ said she'd have two chapters of the fill she's doing for me by the end of the week, I figured it was only fair I updated one of my stories twice as well. You should all go read that fill, btw. It's called Kurt Does Kiwi, and it's fantastically sexy yet hilarious.)**

**Oh, and I have news! I'm doing my first collab. EVER. It's a glee Superhero Au, with the McKinley and Dalton kids going to a Sky-High type school, and it's gonna be epic, with sassy Kurt and (now this is shocking, coming from me) a Blaine with MORALS! (Crazy, I know. Never thought I'd see the day...)**

**It should have lots of me nerding out about my favorite Superheros and rather interesting power choices. (For some, some are obvious.)**

**I'm sorry, you guys might/probably don't care about that. I'm just excited. (It'll have some smut, for those of you like me who enjoy such readings.)**

* * *

><p>Kurt was smiling when he woke up, wrapped snugly in Blaine's arms. This was how he'd wake up nearly every day, once Blaine finally asked him to be his boyfriend. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly. Surely Blaine would ask him soon. The older boy had spent the night in bed with him, something he refused to do only a little over a week ago. That was progress.<p>

He'd come to the conclusion that Blaine must be scared of commitment. A few weeks ago Rachel had emailed him an article about men like that, asking if he thought Finn might have that problem, but upon reading it, he realized that it must be the case with Blaine. After all, it was clear that the other boy was interested, but he didn't want to go much further then flirting. That was fine. He'd been waiting sixteen years for his prince, he could wait a bit longer.

Besides, Blaine had kissed him four whole times since he'd awoken. They were soft, small kisses pressed gently to his hair or the back of his neck, but they were there. Blaine definitely felt something strong for him, maybe even love.

Love. It was a huge word, but Kurt might, _maybe_ feel it. Sure, it had only been a few short weeks since he'd met Blaine, and only a little over a week since his move to Dalton, but Blaine was just so amazing. Even if he wasn't in love now, he definitely could be. He rolled over, smiling happily. He blushed a bit at the intense stare Blaine was giving him.

Blaine averted his eyes, quickly pulling back the covers and removing himself from the bed. Kurt frowned, sitting up.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around, raising an eyebrow. Kurt flushed.

"Good morning?"

Blaine smiled slightly, leaning against the doorjam and regaurding Kurt carefully.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to run right after the whole debacle last night, but I have some homework I need to finish up on before class starts. I mean, I could stay if you really need me, but-"

"No!" Kurt cut him off quickly. "No, I'll be fine. Just a bit groggy, it being morning and all." His following laugh seemed awkward, even to him, but Blaine's smile only intensified.

"Great. I'm glad I could help." He walked back over to Kurt, reaching out to cup his cheek. "You know you can count on me, right? I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."

Kurt bit his lip, his body tingling with excitement and trying not to let out what would more then likely be a rather un-manly squeal of excitement. Gosh, it felt so good to have someone care so much. _Especially_ someone as gorgeous and talented as Blaine.

"I know," he admitted shyly, trying to maintain eye contact and not look away in embarassment. "I was crying on your shoulder within twenty minutes of meeting you."

Blaine frowned.

"Hey, don't say it like that. You were used to being ignored that someone actually showing interest in you made you brake down. It's perfectly natural. Besides," Blaine's voice deepened, his eyes roaming freely over Kurt's face. "You look absolutely stunning when you cry." Blaine stood up, and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Kurt staring after him with his breath caught in his throat and his heart all a flutter.

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed absently, his eyes skimming over the chapter of <span>Hamlet<span> he was supposed to have read. Really though, how was he supposed to focus? Not only had he spent the entirety of his night practically drowning in happiness, but he felt as though he'd made an extreme amount of progress with Kurt. The dependency was almost where it should be. Kurt trusted him, and he hadn't needed to really do much convincing to get Kurt to open up. Of course, he wanted them to be at a place where Kurt would come to him immediately whenever something upset him, but he felt that they would be able to enter a relationship at the level they were on now and work on it. He had a feeling that once he had the boyfriend title Kurt would just advance to clingy-ness naturally. So long as he was close to where they needed to be, they'd be safe to start a relationship.

He was just a bit concerned about Kurt's level of devotion. He didn't want his heart broken. He knew he was high on Kurt's list of important people, but he needed to be number one. He'd get their of course, it was just a matter of when. He couldn't really estimate that well. Sure, Kurt became his top priority almost immediately, but he and Kurt came from different backgrounds. Kurt was close with his father and friends. He really, truely cared about them.

Blaine did love his dad, but he didn't really know him too well. Whenever he needed something, he'd just take some money out of the bank account his father wired ridiculous amounts of cash to each month. His dad knew he was gay, and while he didn't exactly know how to handle it, and in all honestly was probably dissapointed, he never tried to force Blaine to change. Still, he was never really there for him on an emotional level. (His mother had run off with one of his father's bussiness partners back when Blaine was nine, but he'd never been very fond of her anyway.)

He didn't really care about any of his 'friends', except for maybe David. Yeah, he'd be upset if David was like, killed in a car crash or something. He would probably even cry.

But really, he couldn't guess how long it would take to move someone to the top of your list if your list had actual people on it. Hopefully not too long.

He sighed, setting the book aside. No way he was getting anything done with visions of Kurt dancing in his head. Hell, he loved him so much. He needed him. Was he devoted enough for them to take the next step? He might be, but Blaine wanted to make absolute sure.

Blaine was torn from his thoughts by four short, soft knocks, rapidly beat against his door. Frowning slightly, he went to see who it was. Everyone should be in the dining hall by now.

He opened the door to reveal Kurt, blushing wildly and holiding two paper plates, one loaded with eggs and bacon and pancakes, and the other with a blueberry bagel and some strawberries. Why he was suddenly picturing Kurt in in an apron he was a bit unsure, but it was an adorable thought.

"I, um, figured that since it was my fault you didn't get a chance to do your homework last night thanks to me, the very least I could do was bring you breakfast." He smiled brightly at Blaine, though it faltered a bit when Blaine didn't respond. "I, I thought this was okay. If you want to be left alone, that's fine too. I'll just-"

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, a great deal of humor in his voice. Kurt stopped talking immediately, and Blaine leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Kurt's quick intake of breath was very satisfying. Good, he could work at making Kurt fall even harder for him.

"Yes Blaine?" His voice had shot up an octave, and Blaine smirked slightly. Kurt sounded excited, like all of his dreams were about to come true.

"Thank you for breakfast. You're such an angel." He moved his lips up slightly, kissing Kurt on the nose. "I take it you'll be eating with me, then?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his breathing slightly ragged.

"Awesome. We can sit on my bed." Blaine purposely dropped his voice a bit on 'bed', loving the way Kurt shivered slightly. He then pecked Kurt's cheek and pulled away, walking towards his bed with both of the plates in his hands. (He hadn't wanted Kurt to drop them, and considering the fact that Kurt was sort of melting against the doorjam, it had been a close call.)

This was amazing. Kurt had been so excited when he thought Blaine was going to kiss him, and with the way he was shaking his head slightly to try and force his head to clear, Blaine was sure that he could have Kurt waiting at his beck and call once they started really getting physical.

He flopped down on his bed, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt and watching him with an amused smile. "Are you coming?" he asked, his tone laced with humor.

"Of course," Kurt said breathily, hastily closing the door and rushing to Blaine's side. "Mine's the one with the bagel."

"What if I wanted the bagel," Blaine asked, attempting to keep a straight face. Kurt's face looked slightly like a deer in headlights for a second, before he realized Blaine was joking. He quickly created a poker face, tipping his nose up and narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Then you should be prepared for a battle to the death."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, slowly moving the plates to his desk.

"Is that so?"

Kurt looked a bit wary, but continued on with the game.

"It's literally a fact. It's that proven and true."

Blaine nodded slowly, before suddenly lunging forward and tackling Kurt on to the bed. Kurt yelped in surprise, and began struggling even as Blaine pinned his arms over his head. (Yes, he was quite aware of how sexual the position was.)

"I think your fact's been disproven."

Kurt glared, before averting his eyes with a pout.

"Yeah, well...you cheated. It's not a gentlemans' fight if trickery is used."

Blaine smirked, running his hand along Kurt's thigh lightly and enjoying the way the smaller boy's eyes immediately glazed over.

"Since when am I a gentleman?" he teased lightly, turning his head to the side to deliver a nip to Kurt's jaw. Kurt gasped softly, and Blaine grinned against his skin, placing a few more tiny bites and kisses. Kurt wound his hands in Blaine's curls, which he had yet to gel for the day.

"Oh, Blaine," he basically whimpered. "Please, on my lips. Kiss me."

Blaine's lips stilled abruptly. Shit. He'd gotten so carried away. He couldn't, could he? Kurt was so damn close, but not exactly where he wanted him. But the boy looked so desperate, squirming underneath him just like Blaine had always pictured in his wet dreams. Only, this Kurt was shaking slightly. Oh hell, he was going to cry. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't let Kurt think he didn't want him. But how did you explain to the boy you loved that you hadn't trained him to need you enough to become your boyfriend?

Blaine shook his head minutely. He needed to get this under control. Kurt would believe anything Blaine told him, so long as it was something that would fit in with his ideals. He nodded to himself. He'd just have to make this romantic.

"Kurt," he began softly, lifting his head up so that he could look the other boy in the eyes. "You know I care about you. You understand that I'm going to be your boyfriend when it's time, don't you?"

"You say that," Kurt stated shakily, "but if you want to be my boyfriend so badly then why won't you just _kiss me_?"

Blaine refused to let his cringe at Kurt's broken voice show. He had an image to uphold. He put extra effort in to making his voice gentle and loving.

"I'm going to, I promise. I just want our first kiss as official boyfriends to be perfect. Don't you?"

"But it could be perfect now, Blaine! Just think," Kurt smiled, reaching up to trail his fingers along Blaine's cheekbone. "About how sweet of a story this would make. It's just us, right after you helped me through a hard time. Just the two of us, being so open and honest and relaxed together."

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. He could NOT get annoyed with Kurt, especially not when he was the one who messed up and took the teasing too far. He forced the smile to stay on his face, even as his mind raced for an excuse.

"Kurt, it would be taking advantage of you if we kissed now. You're so fragile from last night."

Kurt's smile dropped, so Blaine barreled oon, not at all willing to see Kurt cry because of him. (The New Directions incident didn't count.)

"Tell you what. How about this weekend, I take you out on a date. Not just hanging out in the dorms, but a real, off-campus date."

Kurt sniffed, and his lips turned up at the corners slightly.

"Really?"

"Of course," Blaine assured him, his voice like honey. "I'll make it perfect for us. Just picture it. You'll spend hours scrunching up that cute little nose in frustration trying to pick out the perfect outfit, which you shouldn't even worry about since you look amazing in everything." He grinned at Kurt's blush, and leaned more on his side and began tracing patterns along Kurt's stomach. "I'll knock on you door, nervous, but trying not to let it show. After staring at you for an unorthodox amount of time," Kurt chuckled lightly at this, causing Blaine to smirk lightly. "I'll offer you my arm and lead you through the halls, sending glares at anyone who's eyes linger on you for too long."

Kurt's blush, which had been fading, returned in full force, much to Blaine's pleasure. The younger boy was doing that thing he does where he bites his lip to keep himself from smiling too enthusiastically. Blaine kind of wanted to bite it for him, but he was on a role here, and now that he'd gotten Kurt smiling, he never wanted him to stop.

"Then what?" Kurt demands, voice high and excited. Blaine grins.

"We go on our fantastic date, of course. I'm a perfect gentleman throughout, naturally, although I may let my eyes wander along that gorgeous body a _bit_ when you're not looking, but alas, I'm only human." Blaine pauses for a moment to very obviously drag his eyes down Kurt's form, and the other boy giggles softly and smacks his chest.

"Stop that."

Blaine returns his eyes to Kurt, pouting dramatically.

"But how can I resist?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, and Blaine chuckled alongside him as the other boy started laughing again. Kurt had such a beautiful laugh.

"Fine," Blaine allows. I'll stop for now, but only because I have to finish my prophecy."

Kurt nods eagerly, wanting more then anything (other then to have Blaine's lips connect with his) for Blaine to continue.

"As I was saying, we go on our fabulous date and have an amazing time. I drive us back to school, risking our lives and using only one hand to steer, as the other is much to busy intertwining fingers with one of yours." He reaches out and takes Kurt's hand, gently linking their fingers. Kurt sighs happily, his eyes on their connected hands.

"When we arrive back at the dorms, I of course hop out immediately so that I may run around the car to open your door for you. I'll walk you back to you room to ensure that you're kept safe from any scoundrels lurking about who'd try and take advantage of a pretty little thing like yourself."

"My hero," Kurt gushes in what is probably an attempt at sarcasm, but his voice sounds absolutely thrilled at the prospect. Blaine forces down his smirk, and instead purses his lips and lands a feather-soft smack on Kurt's thigh.

"Don't interrupt, Kurt. I'm getting to the best part." Kurt blushes, nodding, and Blaine smiles down at him, leaning in closer. "Then we arrive at your door. You're gorgeous eyes are shining, and you tell me how much fun you had. Then I, very softly, cup your cheek." Blaine softly cups Kurt's cheek, rubbing light circles with his thumb. "Then, I lean in close," he acts out what he says, his lips so close to Kurt's that they're nearly touching, "and I kiss you."

Kurt's breath hitched.

"On my lips?" he asked in what could barely pass as a whisper.

"On your lips," Blaine confirmed, moving the hand not cupping Kurt's cheek up, and running his thumb along Kurt's soft, pink mouth. "Right here."

Kurt shivered, looking at Blaine with wide, hopeful eyes.

"And then you'll be my boyfriend?"

Blaine grinned.

"And then I'll be your boyfriend."

"Wow," Kurt exhaled happily.

"Only if you still want me to be, of course."

Kurt looked slightly shocked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll still want you to be. You're like my knight in shining armor, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled softly.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad to hear it. Once you're my boyfriend, I'm never letting you go." He squeezed Kurt's hip, enjoying the way Kurt flushed at the action. (Although it was hard to tell, seeing as he was already kind of flushed with happiness.)

Kurt grinned widely.

"I'm never letting you go either."

Blaine smirked, bringing their foreheads together.

"Well, that works out well then, doesn't it?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, before Blaine quickly kissed his nose and hopped up and off of Kurt completely. Kurt pouted at him. (Oh _fuck_. The things he wanted to do to that sinful little mouth.)

"Come back."

Blaine shook his head, both to clear his mind and to answer the boy still sprawled across his bed.

"I can't, Kurt. We have class in fifteen minutes, and I still have to eat and fix my hair. As do you, actually."

Kurt frowned, reaching up to check his hair. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about eating, Kurt. I do think it's best you go back to your room though. You'll get me distracted."

Kurt nodded, removing himself from the bed.

"I am pretty distracting," he said with a bit of sass, before his voice became shy again. "So, um, do I hug you goodbye, or would that be weird since we're technically not going to be official for a few more days?"

Blaine nearly melted at the sight of his angel asking for guidance, and, before he had time to change his mind, reached forward to grab Kurt's arm and yank the other boy into a crushing embrace. His arms held Kurt steady against him, one wrapped around his waist and the other across his shoulders. He placed, small, wet kisses all over Kurt's face, only avoiding his lips.

"I," kiss, "am going to miss you" kiss, "_so_ damn," kiss, kiss, "much today."

He continued peppering Kurt's face with soft smacks of his lips for a few more seconds, before releasing him from his arms. Kurt stared at him with glassy eyes almost literally shining with awe, and rocked back on his heels shyly with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I-I'm going to miss you too. Um, we can hang out after school, right? We could watch a movie, or do homework, or practice for the Warblers." He was obviously making an effort not to just blurt everything out in a rush, and Blaine just watched as his Kurt visibly bounced up and down on the balls of his feel in excitement.

"You are so adorable," Blaine said with amusement, shaking his head slightly. "We'll definitely spend some time together after class today."

Kurt jumped slightly in happiness.

"Excellent!"

Blaine gazed adoringly at him for a moment, before gently turning him around.

"Excellent indeed. But you really need to leave, before I run out of time and end up having to go to class with my hair like this." He slapped Kurt's ass, thouroughly enjoying the way the other boy's legs nearly buckled from surprise (and hopefully lust), and pointed to the door. "Now. Before I give in to the devil on my shoulder and we end up spending the day cuddling on my bed and watching The Sound of Music or something."

"You know, I have that dvd in my dorm..."

"Goodbye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt quickly relocates to his room, rather thankful for the fact that he lived next door to Blaine. If the walk had been any longer, there was a high chance that he would have skipped.<p>

He closed and locked the door and walked calmly over to his bed.

He spent the next ten minutes smiling in contentment and gazing longingly at the wall he knew Blaine was standing on the other side of.

Everything was so wonderful. Blaine was going to be his boyfriend after this weekend. Blaine. His boyfriend.

It was so perfect. His father would like Blaine, he was sure of it. He'd like to know that someone was taking care of his son, and it would take some of the stress away of having Kurt live at a school over an hour away.

Plus, Blaine had some insanely romantic date planned. Whatever it was, Blaine had planned it so it was sure to be spectacular.

And then they were going to have their first kiss as an official couple. Oh, maybe Blaine would spend the night in his bed after their date. Not in the dirty way, in the amazing boyfriend cuddle way. Or Kurt could totally sleep in Blaine's bed. It was really soft, and Blaine would hold him tightly all night, and they'd be able to exchange lazy kisses all they wanted.

Oh, it was going to be so perfect!

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, checking his hair one last time as he seethed at himself.<p>

He had given himself four days to not only plan a perfect, romantic date, the date that would lead to him officially becoming Kurt's boyfriend, but he also had to pull off something that would make sure Kurt was absolutely, one-hundred percent devoted to him, and him only.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I liked how this one turned out! Blaine is so damn manipulative. I know he seems to think really fast on his feet, but I tend to do that to when I'm arguing or trying to get out of something, so I don't think it's unrealistic. (Come to think of it, I'd make a hell of a supervillian...the mind-screwer, yes...)<strong>

**I should most ceartainly not think that they're cute in this story. Blaine's being sneaky, damn it. *Sigh* I think they're adorable.**

**Anyway, what did you guys think? What do you think Blaine should do for their date? I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if they're right yet. (Blaine's super rich, btw, so go wild with suggestions.)**

**Also, just because I've developed a trend of asking a severely off-topic question in my author's note, how many of you have picked out names for the future children you picture yourself to have? I've decided on Samuel Alexander, Leighton James, and Riley Blaine. (Blaine because I admire that it was a prominant gay character played by a straight male. I like the name Blaine more then I do the name Darren. It flows better with Riley.) They're going to be adopted, Sam and Leighton from teen mothers, and Riley from the Phillipines. We're going to live in Alaska, because once I finish getting my degree I'm off to study the wolves! (Though I'll distance myself from them if I notice any hellicopters fly by.)**

**I'll add in a suggestion from whoever gets what the wolf/copter thing was a reference to. (Because I'm fun like that.)**

**Alright, sorry. I'll quit harassing you all with my bored thoughts at six in the morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Damn school, taking away from my writing time.**

**Anyway, this is the next chapter. It's quite long. It's a bit unexpected, but it works, I think. I was working on it for a while, and Hcate gave me an insanely good idea that I wanted to use, but it Just. Wasn't. Working. I took a lot of liberty with the orriginal idea here.**

**Which makes me quite annoyed, because I wanted to write it as it was, and now I have to wait before there's an appropriate time for such things. Curses galore.**

**But yes, I'm using her actual idea at a later time, and I'll be sure to credit her in my AN. (I've given an idea to someone before and they didn't credit me, even though it was a huge driving point for their story and basically everything revolved around it, but whatever. I refuse to do such a thing.)**

**Ehm. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Warnings: Angsty-ness, slight noncon. This chapter contains Blaine acting pretty damn heartless to Kurt, but at the same time, he has a difficult time with it. SO, you know. He's not immune to his feelings...**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed, checking his pocket watch every twenty seconds.<p>

Five minutes until he took the final step in preparing his beloved for the title of boyfriend. Hopefully after this, he'd never have to be the cause of Kurt's tears again, not unless they were happy tears, like he'd have when Blaine gave him the promise ring he'd bought the day he met him on Christmas Eve, or when Blaine told him that he'd gotten them the perfect apartment in New York, or when Blaine sang to him on their wedding day.

No, after this, he'd never have to hurt his angel again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was nearly vibrating with excitement.<p>

His first date. And Blaine was going to make it the most perfect first date ever. Then, they were going to kiss, and Blaine would be his boyfriend. Blaine.

So naturally, he had to look flawless.

Blaine had smacked his ass twice since the day they'd set their date, so obviously he appreciated that partcular part of Kurt's anatomy. Therefor, Kurt had decided to don a particularly tight pair of jeans for the evening. He'd even practiced dropping things and bending over to make sure he gave Blaine a good view.

If he actually decided to do that. He didn't want to be a floozy, just sexy. He tended to have trouble with that, but he was going to make Blaine find him attractive if it was the last thing he ever did. The bend and snap was a proven method.

He looked at his desk clock. Oh gosh, Blaine was going to knock on the door any second. The anticipation was gratifying, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He bit his lip, and tried to keep from jumping with joy. (He'd spent enough time doing that whenever he was alone this past week.) Everything about this night was going to be perfect.

He'd managed to get David to spill a few of Blaine's plans for the evening, and he couldn't believe what he'd heard. Blaine had rented the entire damn Westerville Aquarium out for the whole night. (And sure, the aquarium wasn't the largest in the world, but it was perfect.) They were going to picnic in the shark tunnel, so it would be like they were under the sea.

And really, how fitting was that? Blaine looked like Prince Eric, and Kurt had always considered Ariel his designated Disney Princess. (Except for the three weeks when he wanted to be Cinderella, but he'd learned that his father found it easier to deal with a son who insisted on wearing fins in his kiddie pool and wanted to talk to his pet fish then a son who wore tiaras and his mother's heels so that he could go to the ball in his magical carriage.)

Everything was just going to be so magical. A picnic under the sea with the boy of his dreams was an idea he hadn't entertained since he was five, and it was seriously going to happen.

A rapt knock on his door immediately got his attention. He took a deep breath, willing his breathing to steady, and forced himself to count to three before he flung open the door that was seperating him from- from someone he'd never seen before. The boy looked to be a year or two younger then he was, but was a bit taller then Blaine. He had reddish-blonde, shaggy hair, and a nervous smile. Kurt blinked, taken a bit by surprise, but tried to be polite.

"Um, can I help you?"

The boy coughed slightly, glancing around.

"Yes, actually," he asked in a shakey voice. "I, um, my name is Kaiten, Kaiten James, and I was wondering if, well, if I could maybe come in for a moment?"

Kurt was about to apologise and tell the boy to come back some other day, preferably at a time that was not supposed to mark the single best thing to ever happen in his life, but then he noticed the boy's eyes watering up.

"I-I'm sorry, you're probably busy, but I just, I've never really seen anyone like you, you know? So brave and unashamed of who he is. I just, I can't even manage to tell anyone that I'm gay, and, and oh God that's the first time I've said it out loud and I'm so sorry, I'll just leave you now, and-"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing the boy's elbow. "No, it's okay, I understand what you're going through. I, I really do need to be somewhere really soon, but I guess until my date picks me up, we could, I don't know, talk? My d-Blaine, he's really understanding. He won't mind if we set out a minute or two late."

Kaiten looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"R-really?"

Kurt smiled reassuringly. He didn't want to do anything to delay his Blaine-time, but it would be cruel to shove away Kaiten after everything he'd just said.

"Really."

* * *

><p>Blaine raised his hand to knock on Kurt's door a few minutes after he was supposed to pick him up. He normally would have arrived on the dot, but he was so, so nervous. This was a serious make it or break it point. If anything went wrong, then he could lose Kurt. He was most definately not willing to do that. No, he'd worked everything out, and had gone over every last detail of his plan with Kaiten and David. It would work out wonderfully.<p>

He knew what to expect when he opened the door.

He knew he'd find Kaiten to have jumped on Kurt, and to have him pinned down while he kissed him. He knew Kurt would either be frozen in shock, or fighting back wildly. (Either way he wouldn't be moving, seeing as Kaiten was a hell of a lot stronger then he looked.)

He knew that he'd feel jealousy and anger when he saw Kaiten on his boy, it was unavoidable.

He didn't know that his heart would break at the sight of another boy touching Kurt. He didn't know that it would hurt so badly to see the kiss, Kurt wide-eyed and shocked into immobility, and Kaiten only holding his face as he kissed him, and to find that they were both sitting on Kurt's bed across from one-another.

Kurt didn't see him, as he and Kaiten were positioned so that Blaine was looking at their profiles. Once Kurt regained his composure, he immediately pushed Kaiten off, backing away and wiping his mouth.

"You, how could you do that?"

Kaiten laughed.

"Like this?" He leaned in again, but Kurt shot off the bed.

"No!" He was facing away from Blaine, so the only person's face that he could see was Kaiten's, but he had to give the young boy props for his acting. The guy's eyes widened, and his smile quickly dissapeared.

"Kurt? Kurt, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No," Kurt said softly. "I, I'm sorry, but I'm in lo-"

Blaine chose then to make his prescence known.

"Kurt?"

He watched as Kurt froze, before turning around slowly.

"B-blaine-"

"What's going on?" Blaine stepped into the room, and made a show of examining Kaiten's guilty expression and Kurt's terrified one. He willed his eyes to water and his mouth to drop open slightly. "Are, are you...were you two, doing something?"

"NO!" Kurt insisted. "Blaine, he, well, it's not really his fault, he was in a bad place, but it's not my fault either, I swear. I would never-"

Blaine held up a hand, gesturing for Kurt to be quiet.

"No, Kurt, it's fine. I understand completely." He smiled at Kurt softly, and it wasn't hard to fake the sadness in his eyes. Kurt looked so relieved, and visably relaxed. Poor baby, he was so precious, and now he'd have to get hurt. "It's hard not to fall for me when you don't think you have any other options. If you've found someone else, then I'm not going to blame you for it."

Kurt's panic-stricken expression came back in full force.

"What? Blaine, I, I like you for you-"

"Kurt, don't feel like you have to explain yourself to me. I," he sighed, walking to Kurt and putting his hands on the other boys shoulders. "When you love someone, you have to let them go." Then, he leaned in slowly, and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "I just want you to be happy, okay?"

Kurt's eyes widened. God he was innocent.

"You make me happy, Blaine."

Blaine sighed, feigning sadness even as Kurt's words made him want to fly.

"Don't give me false hope, Kurt, it isn't fair."

"But Blaine-"

"Stop it!" Blaine's voice rose, and he removed his hands from Kurt's shoulders, turning himself so that he wouldn't have to watch his angel's face when he delivered his next line. "I just, can we just try and stay away from each other for a while? I need some time to get over this, to get over you."

"Please, Blaine, just listen to me! I love y-"

"Don't! Alright? Just give me my space." Blaine pushed Kurt away, even as the boy made a slightly desperate grab for him. He walked to the door, still refusing to look at Kurt. He absolutely could not gamble with his resolve, and if he looked at Kurt, chances were he'd end up with him cuddled in his lap, and then all of his angel's pain would be for nothing. "I want to respect your choices, but you need to respect mine too." He tried to walk out, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Blaine, listen. Kaiten is NOT my boyfriend. I only want you-"

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"I wasn't, he kissed me! Kaiten, tell him!"

Blaine looked towards Kaiten, daring him to say something. If that little shit ruined his entire plan..."

"I don't know, Kurt," the boy said shakily. (Probably terrified from the look Blaine was giving him.) "You weren't putting up much of a fight."

Kurt gasped, but Blaine forced himself to ignore the sweet sound and soldier on.

"Kurt," he said softly, and allowed himself to look at his love as he turned back towards him. His poor boy's eyes were bright with tears, but he had to ignore it. In a few days, everything would be perfect. He just had to get through this conversation. "I would really, really appreciate it if you'd keep away from me for now. Hang out with Kaiten, get to know one another. If, if you change your mind about him, then I'll take you on that date. But until you've had time to figure everything out, just please, back off."

Blaine pushed himself out of the room, closing the door behind him with a sence of finality.

He could do this.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in silence, staring at the wall that seperated him from Blaine. Blaine.<p>

Blaine didn't want anything to do with him. He'd been stupid, letting some boy he didn't even know into his room. He should have promised to talk to him after he'd calmed down. Then, Kaiten wouldn't have been so emotional, and that kiss might not have happened. Then, Blaine would have come over and whisked him away to their shark tunnel, and they'd have spent the night picnicking and exchanging both flirty banter and romantic compliments. Blaine would have kissed him, and then he'd have been able to request that he spend the night in his boyfriend's arms, and Blaine, perfect, amazing, wonderful Blaine would have obligued and Kurt would be falling asleep, warm and safe in Blaine's bed right now.

Instead, he'd spent the last three hours sitting in silence on the edge of his bed, alternating his gaze between the door and the wall seperating him from Blaine, completely ignoring the movie he'd put on. He didn't even remember what it was, but he knew that it made him want to cry when he'd put it in. (And that was the scary thing. He hadn't been able to cry. It hurt too much, knowing that he was crying over Blaine, and that Blaine wasn't there to reassure him that it was all okay, and that they'd be boyfriends, one day, and Kurt could look into his eyes and feel special and just know that Blaine was his forever.)

The worst part was that Blaine had loved him. Blaine had loved him back, and he'd ruined everything. He'd never get to fall asleep with Blaine, or wake up snuggled against him, or get to watch his eyes light up thanks to his cooking, or have Blaine sing to him, or have him walk him to class, or, or anything that he was so close to having.

Why was he always so close to having everything he wanted, just to have it ripped away?

His mother had been declared cured of her cancer three days before she and her friends were in the car crash that killed her.

His father had promised to take him to Disneyland for his seventh birthday, before Kurt ruined it by talking about all of the princesses he wanted to meet and how he was going to wear his favorite tiara to the Alice in Wonderland tea-party, and his father came up with some excuse as to why they ended up going to a hockey game instead. He never did get to go to The Happiest Place on Earth, which is sad, since now that Blaine is never going to want to be with him, he can forget about using his futer adopted children as an excuse to finally see how they've decorated Cinderella's castle.

In third grade, he'd become best friends with Danny, the class guinea pig. He's sit and talk to Danny, and hand feed him carrots, and he was the only one in the entire class the Danny wouldn't bite and try to get away from. He spent the first four months waiting patiently for it to be his weekend to take Danny home, but on the Friday he was finally, finally allowed to have his first sleepover with a friend, stupid Miss Adams let the new kid, Matt, feed Danny at lunch time, which had always been Kurt's job, and Matt left the cage door open and Danny ran away. Kurt spent the entire weekend holed up in his bedroom eating the organic carrot sticks he'd made his dad buy and watching the rodent-friendly movies he'd rented for him and Danny while crying his innocent heart out.

In sixth grade, Jordan Caulter, Kurt's first huge crush, asked him to his birthday party, and said that he wanted Kurt to sit next to him when he opened his presents. Kurt spend over two hours picking out the right outfit, and had used a bunch of his own birthday money to buy Jordan a baseball that had been signed by several members of the Yankees. (That was Jordan's favorite team, and sure, he wouldn't be able to get the special extended-edition of The Sound of Music boxed dvd set with commentary from Julie Andrews, but if Jordan was so happy that he hugged him, like he did in Kurt's daydreams, then it would be worth it.) The party had actually started out great, and Kurt got to sit next to Jordan to watch him open his presents. It was all exactly like he'd dreamed, until Jordan opened up a huge watergun and soaked Kurt with the pee that it had been filled with and everyone laughed at him and he had run home, crying, only to find that his shirt was unsalvageable from the stains. Jordan never did say thank you for the baseball, and when he broght it in to use in his history project on how baseball teams became integrated, he said his dad gave it to him.

He gave up his chance to sing Defying Gravity, the song of his life, at the last possible moment to the girl who constantly rubbed her relationship with Finn in his face.

He let Sam out of their duet partnership only a day before they were supposed to sing, and then he'd had to watch his crush sing the song they'd been going to sing together with Miss Gets-Whatever-She-Wants Fabrey.

He'd finally gotten to a point to where he felt safe in his school, only to find out that Karofsky's expulsion had been overuled by the school board.

He'd finally learned to balance Dalton and his friends, and then his friends all forgot about him.

And now Blaine. The one boy who had loved him hated him, all because he'd thought about Kaiten before he thought about their date. Because he'd put someone else's needs first.

He was so stupid. No boy was worth Blaine, even if he needed help. Kurt should have told him to wait a day, and he could have talked to Blaine, and they could have helped Kaiten together. Blaine was such a good mentor.

What hurt the most was that he'd gotten a taste of what life as Blaine's boyfriend would have been like. They'd have cuddled and watched movies. He'd bring Blaine breakfast, and Blaine would smother him with kisses in thanks. Blaine would take charge when they were...intamate, but he'd be gentle, Kurt was sure. Blaine would sing to him in public, and stand up for him when people made comments about his clothes or voice. Blaine would take care of him, just like he had since they met.

Now Kurt was never going to have any of that with him. And everyone in Dalton would think he was a whore.

He slowly laid down, and pressed the back of his head firmly into his pillow, forcing himself to look away from the wall and towards the ceiling. It didn't help much, but he liked to think of it as a small victory. He closed his eyes, forcing the slight wetness being created in them to cease.

Why couldn't he ever win?

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed up for a few hours, listening through the wall to hear how Kurt reacted. He'd heard Kurt yell at Kaiten to get out and never talk to him again. He'd heard Kurt put in RENT (which killed him, because that was their cuddle movie), and he'd heard the bed squeak as Kurt got on it.<p>

After that there had been nothing. Blaine wasn't sure if that was something he should be grateful for or not. On one hand, Kurt crying always pained him, but on the other, the silence was terrifying. What if Kurt had smothered himself, or, almost as awful, he hadn't been affected and had simply gone to sleep.

That hurt too much to think about.

He'd called David almost immediately after it happened, demanding that he force Thad to tap into something or other so that he could spy on Kurt. He needed to see him, to make sure he was alright. Devastated, as he was supposed to be, but physically okay.

It was after midnight when Thad finally got everything connected, and Blaine spent almost an hour watching Kurt stare into space with an anguished expression on his lovely face.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt didn't even bother with his hair or skincare routine. Why should he? The only person that mattered had already seen him when he was devestated, and hey, maybe Blaine would see how much he'd misinterpreted the situation, and decide that they didn't need any time, that they just needed each other.<p>

Fuck, that was pathetic, wasn't it? He was so pathetic, and he didn't even care.

He skipped breakfast, heading straight for his first class and placing himself in his seat, refusing to meet anyone in the eyes. He didn't want anyone staring at him with concern or pity. As a matter of fact, he didn't want anyone looking at him at all. He'd very much like to have stayed in his dorm, but there was no way he could let the school call his dad and say he was skipping. His dad had enough problems, he didn't need to worry about his son's love life. His noneistant love life that he didn't want anyone but Blaine to be a part of.

God he was pathetic.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Blaine looked across the cafeteria to where Kurt was sitting, squished between Nick and Jeff, who he'd asked to keep an eye on Kurt, both to make sure his dramatic little doll didn't do something rash, and to keep any pompous boy from trying to take advantage of his Kurt's emotional state. He didn't want anyone taking advantage of his angel.<p>

It was killing him to force himself to ignore Kurt as much as he did. His boy had looked so depressed all morning. He never smiled or laughed, and he hadn't done anything besides stay in his room whenever class wasn't in session. He never came to Warblers practice, and it took Blaine threatening to quit for Thad to quit pointing out how irrisponsible his behavior was. Maybe he and Kurt weren't technically together, but he wasn't about to let anyone talk about his Kurt.

It hurt Blaine to see him so upset. Yes, it was necessary, but Kurt was still fragile from all of the happenings at McKinley, and Blaine knew that the boy had clung to him since he arrived at Dalton. If he hadn't ordered Nick and Jeff to watch over him, then he doubted anyone would be sitting with Kurt at all. That was usually a good sign, to see that Kurt didn't find anyone else interesting enough to be around, but it would cause problems for when they were apart. Blaine needed nice, straight boys to keep his baby safe whenever he couldn't be beside him. Once he took over his father's bussiness, he'd undoubtably have bussiness trips to attend. He wouldn't be able to take Kurt along, what with the unsavory people he'd have to interact with. Introducing him to the idea of hanging around Nick and Jeff was something that should be done sooner rather then later.

Still, after only two days, he wanted nothing more then to grab Kurt and drag him away. (Not that he'd have to drag. His boy would come willingly, he was sure.)

He wouldn't allow himself to cave though. He couldn't. Kurt needed to break, so that he could rebuild him.

And he would, Blaine knew. His boy was emotional, and he wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the halls of Dalton, keeping his eyes on the floor. Nick and Jeff were following behind him, he knew. It was nice of them to watch out for him, even if he never talked to them. He didn't trust himself to not start crying to them about his entire ordeal with Blaine.<p>

He hadn't even seen Blaine at all the past three days, not really. He avoided Warblers, and kept away from the seniors' hall. He just knew that seeing him would hurt like hell. Especially if he was smiling and happy. Oh God, what if he was smiling and happy, like he wasn't hurting from the seperation at all? He might die.

Suddenly, a foot showed up in front of his feet, and before he even had time to comprehend what that ment, he was on his ass on the floor. Awesome. He quickly picked himself up and went to gather his books, but a hand grabbed his history book before he could, and when he looked up he was met with a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt tears sting at his eyes. Blaine's eyes looked perfect, nothing like Kurt's, which he knew were slightly bloodshot from the amazing lack of sleep he'd had the past few days.

"Blaine," he breathed softly, fully aware that his voice wavered and completely unable to care. Blaine smiled softly, before placing his history book in his hands.

"Hello, Kurt. I haven't seen you at Warblers' practice lately."

Kurt made a small sound in his throat. How was he supposed to say that he couldn't go, that even looking at Blaine hurt him so bad? Blaine frowned, and brought his hand up to gently cup Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt? Is everything alright?"

Kurt shook his head, feeling the tears finally stream from his eyes for the first time since Blaine had told him to stay away from him. He couldn't register anything other then Blaine's hand on his cheek, and then he was being pulled forward, until his face was pressed on to a firm chest. Blaine was holding him in the middle of the hallway, and he was crying his eyes out in front of Dalton's student body.

He couldn't bring himself to care, so long as Blaine didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Blaine smirked slightly as he held Kurt to him. Everything was going to work out fine. David had tripped Kurt, just as instructed, and Blaine had been there, ready to look Kurt in the eyes, make a simple, soft statement, and have Kurt break before him.<p>

And break he did.

He'd spent several minutes in the hallway, looking at boys over Kurt's shoulder and just daring them to approach. He'd waited until the bell had rung and everyone had been in class before he'd gently pulled Kurt to his feet and led him to his dorm room, one hand resting possessively on the small of Kurt's back, and the other encased in Kurt's death grip. He didn't mind.

As soon as the door had closed behind them and the two had finally been alone, he'd simply put on his best concerned face and asked Kurt to please, please tell him what he could do to make everything all better.

The floodgates had opened.

Withing minutes he'd had Kurt in his arms, sobbing and declaring his love for him. He'd dragged his boy to the bed, pulling Kurt half on top of himself and promising that he believed him, that he knew he didn't want Kaiten. He'd played the part of the remorseful boy, clearly sorry that he'd jumped to conclusions. He'd apologised, and told Kurt he loved him, and rolled them over, attending to Kurt's lips. Kurt had responded desperately, reaching his hands up to tangle in his hair, and wrapping his legs around him to try and keep them pressed flush against each other.

They'd continued for an amount of time Blaine couldn't even begin to guess at, though he knew it was long. He'd only stopped biting at Kurt's lips and exploring his mouth once the tears had slowed and his body had relaxed. He'd simply laid on top of Kurt for a moment, watching his innocently happy smile and relishing in the feeling of finally having his sweetheart so close. Eventually, he'd gotten up, delighting in the way Kurt's immediately snapped open and reached out for him. After kissing him and insisting that he would be right back, he'd gone and gotten a warm washcloth, which he used to clean the tear-tracks from his beloved's face.

"There's my boy," he said, smiling down at Kurt's newly cleaned cheeks. "I missed your smile, baby, you've been so sad these past few days. I don't ever want to see my boyfriend that upset again." He'd had to stop himself from grinning at Kurt's sharp intake of breath when he called him his boyfriend.

"Then say you won't break up with me," Kurt said with a shy smile. Blaine had allowed himself to grin this time, and leaned down to kiss his lover's lips.

"Mmm, never. You're all mine, now and forever. How's that sound?"

Kurt sighed dreamily, and allowed Blaine to manipulate them so that he was lying on his side, with one leg thrown over Blaine's thighs, pressing them together, and Blaine's arm holding his shoulders securely. He siled and nuzzled into the juncture where Blaine's neck met his shoulder.

"It sounds absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just realized that I write in ridiculously long sentences. And that I like writing to make myself cry. Interesting...<strong>

**Oh, and congradulations to lovefremione (Good shipping, btw), because you were the first to guess my Sarah Palin reference. (The only white house she belongs in is an igloo, and all that.) So suggest away, darling, suggest away.**

**The best future kid names were so Thiago and Delirium. There're pretty awesome, and I love how everyone seemed to picture themselves with sons.**

**Also, just know that I am determined to have nothing angsty-er then this, damnitt. I want a happy Kurt, which SHALL be in the next chapter. I promise. In the future Blaine's manipulation will be much more subtle. (Well, not subtle, per say, since we'll be in his head and know exactly what he's doing, but it won't be as insane, despite my love for making ultimate plans of evil.)**

**Random question time! If you were able to punch anyone (or anything, in case you have, like, a problem with hippos or something) in the face, who (or what) would it be? I think I'll go with Mike "The Situation" Sorentino. Uber-duche, that one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm late. Sorry... I'll make the next chapter longer, because this is almost laughably short next to the last few. Will a rec make it better? You know that steampunk Au with kitty!Kurt and werewolf!Blaine? The first chapter was posted a few days ago. It's M rated. It's amazing. Go read it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed up for over an hour after Kurt had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked so...soft. Seriously, the hair was gloriously silky, and the skin was so damn smooth and such a lovely, pure white. Blaine smirked. His marks would stand out proudly on his boy's neck, proving to everyone exactly how taken Kurt is. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt didn't stir at all, probably exausted from the past two weeks. He raised an eyebrow, a thought coming to him.<p>

Very slowly, he brought his hand to the hem of Kurt's shirt and very, very carefully slipped his hand up under the silky pajamas. He stroked along Kurt's abdomen softly, using his valued restraint to keep from groaning. Kurt's skin was even softer then he had imagined.

He simply had to touch it all.

He spent nearly an hour mapping out Kurt's body, carefully tracing every slight muscle. He ran his hands along Kurt's legs, squeezing the thighs and lingering on his ankles, imagining how he'd tie them to the bed some day.

Some day. He pouted slightly, though he'd never admit to it. He planned on taking Kurt's virginity on Christmas. He'd decorate one of the nice, secluded common rooms, with a tree and candles and presents, just for him and Kurt. There'd be several presents under the tree, those that their friends and family had sent, as well as his for Kurt and Kurt's for him. He'd open his gift from Kurt, probably an article of clothing or something musical, though it didn't really matter. Whatever Kurt gave him would have been carefully and lovingly picked out, and therfore fantastic. He'd thank Kurt, before making a speech about their love and their future. Then, he'd give Kurt the ring.

Kurt would be so happy that he might cry with joy. He'd kiss Blaine, and the kiss would deepen, and then Blaine would give him his cue, telling him how much he loved and wanted him. Kirt would find it to be the perfect moment, the most romantic time to say he was ready. Blaine would make love to him, nice and slow and steady. It would be perfect, just like Kurt deserved.

Christmas was several weeks away though, and he couldn't really make use of the Kurt doll if his actual Kurt was with him as much as he wanted him to be. (His schedual amounted to them spending only five hours apart each day, with them only seperating for classes and the time he'd set aside for showering and other bathroom activities.)

He sighed, sweeping his hands below Kurt's pants and on to his ass, each hand taking possession of one of the tight cheeks and gripping gently yet firmly. Kurt wiggled a little in his sleep, but it only managed to snuggle him closer to Blaine. Blaine smirked.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered in to the dark room. Kurt obviously didn't register what he was saying, but he sighed contently. Blaine smiled. Even when sleeping, Kurt always knew how to respond to him. "Yeah? Me too. I doubt I'd ever remove my hands if I had the choice."

He didn't really have the choice for the time being though, so after a few moments he reluctantly removed his hands, before resting one back on Kurt's ass above the pajama pants, and placing the other on the back of Kurt's head, to keep it in place in the crook of Blaine's neck.

He drifted happily off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to find one of Blaine's hands playing with his hair, and the other resting lightly on his...bottom. Kurt blushed a little at that, but didn't shift to move him. After all, now that Blaine was his boyfriend, it was kind of his right to touch, wasn't it? Besides, he was much too cozy to move. He felt incredibly warm, pressed up against his boyfriend's side.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful boy," Blaine said softly, before leaning in and connecting their lips. Kurt smiled in to the kiss, loving how soft, sweet and relaxed it was. Blaine pulled back after a moment, tugging lightly on his bottom lip as he pulled away. "Did you sleep well?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. Blaine was always so caring.

"It was the best sleep of my life," he answered, giggling lightly. Oh, crap, he probably sounded so stupid. Blaine grinned, leaning in to peck his lips again.

"Good. Now that we're official, I expect my boyfriend to share my bed every night." He smirked, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's cheek. "You don't have a problem with that, do you, precious?"

Kurt's heart stopped for a moment.

"Not at all," he sighed, burying his face in Blaine's neck. Precious. Was that his official boyfriend pet-name? If so, he loved it. It was unique, and luckily not darling, as that was what he'd picked out for Blaine.

Blaine grinned, sliding his hand down to Kurt's thigh, and pulling Kurt's leg over his body, while the other arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt managed to keep from squeaking in surprise, though his face flushed heavily at how incredibly close they were, and how much he loved the feeling of Blaine's warm body between his thighs. Blaine smiled happily at him, and moved his hand from on top of Kurt's thigh to stroke surely at the small of his back. Kurt shuddered, and managed to blush even more, knowing that Blaine could feel it. Blaine didn't seem to mind though, simply pulling him closer and nuzzling in his hair.

"Mm," he growled lowly. "I love you."

Kurt grinned in response.

"I love you too," he said softly, before twisting around to connect their lips. Blaine hummed and quickly deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>Warblers practice was probably Blaine's favorite part of the school day. It was a chance for him to surround himself with boys who would stare adoringly, and Kurt was one of them. Every day, Kurt would listen to him sing with a dreamy smile on his face, those pretty eyes shining in admiration. Kurt would sit close to him during meetings, and whisper his cute little comments at every ridiculous statement that came from Wes' mouth. Blaine would always chuckle at his wit, and, whenever Kurt said something particularly clever, lean in to him and stay there. He noticed that Kurt put extra effort in to his sarcastic notions once he'd realized what caused Blaine's actions. He'd be sure to remember that whenever he felt the need to influence Kurt's actions.<p>

That was all before they'd begun their official courtship. Before, Warblers had been fun. Now, he wanted it perfect. He wanted everything to become perfect in Kurt's life that he was connected with now that they were together, so his boy would realize how great his life would be with them as boyfriends. He'd started with Warblers. Today, it would be announced that Kurt would be offered the chance to audition for a solo at Sectionals.

Blaine bounced his leg in anticipation. Kurt would be thrilled, and they'd probably spend plenty of time together going over song choices and practicing. He'd insure that Kurt's audition was flawless.

Once Kurt was established as the other top soloist, the Warblers wouldn't even question their many duets.

It would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the length, I decided not to write the actual Warblers meeting, because I suck at writing large-group interactions. (Which is terribly inconvient, as that book I mentioned earlier is about a boy being intergrated into a werewolf pack, but I'm sure I'll improve eventually...)<strong>

**I love that some of you mentioned liking my depressing past stories for Kurt. Crushing his soul is actually extremely interesting to write, because you feel awful and oddly giddy at the same time. No wonder RIB are always messing with the poor kid...**

**Right, yes. I think it's time for a random question. It's rather deep this time, because I felt like deepness. Hey, even if you despise my story, you get to self-reflect. Self-reflection is good for you.**

**What do you want the most in regaurds to your children (you can create immaginary children if you have none) and why. I don't mean something super broad, like 'happiness', because obviously everyone wants their children to be happy. I'm looking for something more specific. Like, I've always wanted to be able to raise my kids without blinders to the world. I want them to be completely unsheltered. I want them to understand that the world is messed up, and I want that knowledge to drive them to change it. I want my kids to analyze people, and I want them to make their own decisions, starting when they're young. Maybe I'll raise a few cynics, but I want them to be strong, to understand that they'll always, always have me to fall back on, but never need to do so. I guess I just want to know that my children, no matter what, are going to be able to survive, completely alone if they have to. I want my children to be like Bruce Wayne. They sacrifice to make the world better. I want them to, at the end of the day, know that they ultimately made a difference.**

**I suppose it's because that's what I've always wanted to do. I want to change things, but nobody ever prepared me for the world. I figured it out all on my own, and yeah, I'm fine, but still. I'm not saying that I don't want my kids to have those years of childhood wonder, because you can bet your ass that they'll know every song from every Disney classic, and that they'll play Robin Hood and Superheros in the woods, and that their mother is going to read them a story every night and sing them to sleep. I want that for them. I just don't want that to overshadow the fact that our world is ridiculously corrupted.**

**Right then. That was over-explained...So, how'd you guys like this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, you guys. My girlfriend dumped me, which is awful, because I was ridiculously invested in our relationship. (Not that she wasn't, and there were _circumstances_, but still, it sucks. We were going to adopt_ children, _and I've never wanted anything more then to be a mom.) **

**So I was busy moping and writing some fills for the angst and kink memes (I'll tell you about those in a second.) and letting my cousin take advantage of my emotional state so he'd have someone to watch depressing yet romantic movies with. (Why Sweeney Todd fell into that category I have no idea, though it did make me feel better.) So yeah, atleast I'll have more free time now. *Thinking positively.***

**But those fills I'm doing:**

**Angst meme: A dollhouse crossover, where Kurt is a doll and Blaine struggles with the decision of having him never restored and instead keeping him as the personality that he'd created forever. (I honestly just like writing Kurt being OOC with hints of his actual character. Which I do unintentionally all the time, but this time it's supposed to happen.)**

**Kink meme: I was just screwing around with some one-shots, one about Kurt being Blaine's manipulative secretary and one where Blaine had multiple personalities and they eached fucked differently. (That one was pretty fun to think about.) There was one really interesting one where teacher-at-Dalton!Blaine manipulates student-spying-from-McKinley Kurt, but I got annoyed with Rachel in that one, so I'd have to re-write alot before I ever posted it, and it turned into a more-then-one shot anyway.**

***BTW, (SPOILER) Blaine is apparently a junior, while Kurt's a senior. Since that is ridiculous and makes absoulutely no sense whatsoever, we're going to ignore it entirely. I always got the impression that Blaine was a little older, though I would completely accept them being the same age, but whatever. If anyone wants to PM me, I'll be perfectly happy to rant about it with you.***

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Blaine smiled to himself, before opening his eyes and faking a yawn. (He was beginning to develop a complex where he was unable to fall asleep until he was absolutely positive Kurt was, and he needed to wake up before Kurt did. So long as he wasn't too tired for classes and spending time with Kurt when the other boy was awake, he didn't think it would be much of a problem.)

"Mmm, good morning to you too." He leaned in to give Kurt a quick kiss, trying to go about keeping his hips from touching Kurt's in the least suspicious way possible.

_Not until Christmas, not until Christmas._

"So," he said playfully, trying to keep Kurt's attention. "What are the plans for today? Shall we picnic? Go to the mall? Maybe, hang out here for a while, get in some _quality alone time_?" He lowered his voice purposely, sparing a moment to watch Kurt's slight shiver before ducking in to reattatch their lips more firmly, and sighing at Kurt's response. Kurt's very, very, way to short response. Kurt pulled back after a moment, slightly flushed and smiling.

Blaine frowned, and moved towards him again, but Kurt turned his head away with a small laugh. Blaine shrugged and simply focused on Kurt's now extremely exposed neck, causing Kurt to gasp, and ignoring the smaller boy's half-assed attempts to push him off.

"Blaine, mm, stop! I have to go visit my dad today."

Blaine actually stopped, though more from surprise. Kurt wasn't serious, was he? Like, not really? He was going to leave him? On their first weekend as a couple? What the hell! He'd been looking forward to this weekend all, well, week. He took a deep breath, trying not to explode.

"But Kurt," he said slowly, carefully. "It's our first weekend together as boyfriends. Don't you think we should spend it together?"

Kurt smiled up at him.

"I'd love to spend the weekend with you. Blaine, I'd love to spend every waking minute with you, but I can't just leave my dad by himself all the time. It's just him and me, you know? He'll get lonely." He kissed Blaine quickly, before gently pushing him off. "Now let me go, I have to make it look like I didn't just wake up and make-out with the boyfriend he doesn't know I have. Yet."

Blaine watched him walk into the bathroom, where about half of his face products had been moved already. (The other half didn't exactly fit, but they'd think of something eventually. Blaine would probably give in and buy Kurt that vanity he'd liked so much when they went antiquing yesterday.*)

Blaine cursed internally. Damn Burt Hummel, it's not his fault the man can't get a girl. It's not like finding a partner was hard. Sure, he put a lot of effort into Kurt, but that was just because he wanted them to have the best possible relationship. He could have easily hooked one of those Crawford County Day girls if he'd wanted. Women are easy, you just pick one out, make sure not to undress them with your eyes when they're looking, and buy them lots of things. Add in some eighteenth century charm, and any girl will be dragging you home to ask Daddy for permission to get married.

Wait! The solution was obvious. He'd just accompany Kurt home. He could charm his future father-in-law, see where Kurt had grown up, and prove to Kurt that he was serious about their relationship. Perfect. He hopped off the bed, walking over to stand in the bathroom doorway and smile fondly at Kurt as he watched him scrub furiously at his face with some type of pink sponge.

"Kurt, baby?" he said, acting like he was still considering the thought he'd just thought. (Which he wasn't, as he was spending the weekend with Kurt whether or not his **younger** boyfriend knew it or not.)

"Yes...?" he asked slowly, turning to look at him.

"What if I came with you to your dad's? You know, get to know the guy responsible for the man I love. Maybe he'll take the news of you having a boyfriend better if he actually knows the boy you're dating?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but there was a soft smile on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, meeting my dad's a big step..."

"A step I'm perfectly willing to take." Blaine sighed, (a bit too dramatically, though he doubted Kurt would notice) and took his hand in his. "Kurt, precious, you've got to believe me when I tell you I love you. I look at my future and you're all I see. Well, I mean, you're what I see the most. I totally have ambitions in the corperate world, and I have a very specific view of our apartment and I really want a dog, but I want us to be together for all of that. I want to meet you dad, baby, he's important to you." He paused, dropping Kurt's hand and frowning slightly. "Unless, you don't want me to yet?"

"No!" Kurt grabbed his hand, smiling brightly. "No, I want you to meet him. I just don't want you to feel like you have to, that's all."

Blaine smiled softly, taking a step forward and pressing Kurt against the sink.

"Kurt Hummel, it would delight me to meet your father," he whispered against his lips, before pressing a chaste kiss to them. When he pulled away Kurt's eyes were sparkling, and he smirked slightly despite the light blush on his cheeks.

"Blaine Warbler, I would be honored to introduce you to my father."

Blaine grinned, and leaned in to kiss him again.

Twenty minutes later they were driving out of the Dalton parking lot in the incredibly impressive car Blaine may or may not have bought recently because it had a bench seat and offered cuddling opprotunities, while still looking sleek and sexy.

He smirked slightly. Parents loved him, always falling for his manners and charming smiles and the endearing way he got excited.

Burt Hummel would be pushing for an engagement by the time they'd finished senior year.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed contently, snuggling into Blaine's side.<p>

Blaine meeting his dad had gone swimmingly. Sure, there had been a bit of tension at first, but that was to be expected, seeing as he'd introduced his boyfriend without his dad even knowing he'd had one, but they seemed to get along just fine. Blaine had even asked to see the garage, and Burt had taken him while Kurt fixed lunch, giving them time for a man-to-man conversation. He wasn't exactly sure what had been said exactly, but his dad obviously approved, because the moment they came back Blaine had kissed him, right in the open. He so wouldn't have done that unless his dad had expressed some sort of blessing. His boyfriend was far too polite.

He was shocked out of his musings when Blaine suddenly floored it, sending the car to over ninety miles.

"Blaine! What's wrong with you, slow the frick down!"

Blaine did immediately, taking a deep breath before turning to Kurt with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, angel, I'm just a little tired. I've been thinking alot recently."

"About what?"

Blaine sighed, turning his face away from Kurt's unfairly gorgeous eyes.

"Just things. I'll tell you some other day, alright? Not now."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but turned to reposition himself comfortably against Blaine.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget."

* * *

><p>Blaine was most definitely not tired.<p>

He was frustrated, and annoyed, and irritated, and fuck if those weren't all different words for the same emotion.

He had severely underestimated Burt Hummel. He'd been a bit surprised when he'd first met the man, seeing as he was basically an anti-Kurt in the way he carried himself, but he'd recovered almost imediately, barely raising a brow before falling back in to his non-threatening, gentlemanly boyfriend role, expecting Burt Hummel to love him within minutes.

He didn't. Burt Hummel fucking knew. He'd taken one look at Blaine and he'd instinctively known not to trust him, that he wasn't who he pretended to be.

Not that Blaine hid everything about himself, of course not. He loved Kurt as much as he said he did, if not more. He liked pop music and he really did care about his grades. He just liked putting the more pleasent side of his personality forth. Who didn't, really? He knew for a fact that Kurt could be a judgemental bitch, but that's not what everyone sees him as, because he manages to repress it out of a want to not be that person.

Kurt represses, Blaine hides. They both have some undesirable characteristics that they'll never completely grow out of, they just deal with them differently.

That little bit of philophosizing wasn't what was important though.

What was important, was that he is at war with his love's father. He'll win of course, but it was just going to be so damn complicated. Burt had told him, once they were in the garage and out of Kurt's sight, how much he didn't trust him. How all he saw when he looked at Blaine was a spoilt, rich boy who was used to getting what he wanted, and would throw a fit if he didn't.

Blaine's pretty sure that's profiling because of his background, regaurdless of whether it's true or not.

It is true though, as Burt will probably find out soon enough. The man will obviously try to persuade Kurt to date somebody else, probably somebody stupid with an all-American boy attitude and charm. That doesn't bother him, he can handle any other potential suitors. The fact that Burt thinks he won't take care of Kurt, that he'd actually put himself ahead of Kurt, and the fact that he wants them seperated because of it? That he doesn't take too kindly to.

He'll fucking show him, and Kurt as well. Hell, he'll start showing Kurt _tomorrow_.

Kurt will never need anyone else to protect him. All he'll ever need is Blaine, because they're made for each other.

They're perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*My favorite part of this entire chapter is that Kurt and Blaine went antiqing. It's so something they do in my head.<strong>

**Again, sorry this took forever. I'll try to be less spazzy in the future.**

**Anyway, random question: What movie totally describes your life? I'm going to go with A Chorus Line, because I compete for theatre positions, and because I always try to figure out people's life stories, and several of the characteres mirror people I know.**

**But yes. Drop a review, suggest which of my previously mentioned writing endevors I should attempt to clean up and post, ask me random questions that I'll answer because I like to over-share, whatever.**

**(Also. Someone on here needs to write a verse/fic where Kurt and Blaine go on 1girl 5gays. Someone do it!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know, late again. School and reprecussions of the breakup are sort of dominating my time. Plus, I kinda have to talk to my family every now and then. I'm pretty much the only stable adult my brother and sister have. Mom means well, but...you know.**

**My troubles aside, I like this chapter. I've sort of analyzed Blaine in my ending notes, so I'd look at that if you're sort of wondering about him. (I think it's obvious, but he's in my head, so I do have an advantage.)**

**Oh, heads up if you read my other stuff. Everything other then this story and the one I've just started (The Grand Adventures of Several SemiHeros, rated T for a few chapters, but I still encourage you to read it as it will become M, and it's a test of balancing cracky-ness and serious character development. Plus, Finn shrinks, which is sooo the best power for him ever.) are on hiatus. Actually, I'm not writing them ever, I don't think. It's just...they're really, really bad. Shoddy, in all truth. If anyone wishes to adopt one feel free, but I'm just not feeling it with them. Sorry if you liked any.**

**But yes, I have a chapter for you.**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the library, carefully and methodically sketching in the margins of his biology notes. He felt as though his tongue should be sticking out the corner of his mouth as a sign of his concentration, but it wasn't, seeing as that would look ridiculous, and he was not the kind of man to go around looking ridiculous all willy-nilly. Dramatic faces and the like were reserved for preforming, and making his and Kurt's future adopted children laugh. (Not that he was thinking of kids anytime soon. They needed to make sure they were settled in New York and had had several years for non-risky kitchen sex before he'd be comfortable with bringing children into their happy home.)<p>

He sighed dejectedly. He really couldn't be thinking about his and Kurt's far off future until he'd sorted out their present. He needed to win over Burt Hummel. He'd considered bribery, but got the feeling that such an approach would only give support to Burt's worrying opinion of him. No, he'd have to come up with something that made him seem responsible, and not in the "I own my own stocks even though I'm still in high school" way, but in a "I'll do anything for your son, even stuff that doesn't seem like it will get me laid" way.

It was going to be challenging. Luckily, he had David, a trust fund, and a card key to the hospital in Columbus that he probably shouldn't own due to something or other in Ohio state law.

* * *

><p>Kurt was just sitting in his seat at Warblers, minding his own bussiness when Jeff came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurt hated himself for flinching slightly, but Jeff didn't seem to notice.<p>

Blaine, on the other hand, who was sitting to his left as usual, squeezed his knee and leaned a bit closer, which Kurt assumed meant he had noticed and was trying to show his support. He smiled at the gesture, thanking Jeff absent-mindedly as he handed him his english notebook. He really shouldn't feel scared at Dalton. Boys like Jeff were abundant, guys who were just plain nice and helpful. Not that they compared to Blaine. Sweet, handsome, perfect Blaine who loved him and who noticed him.

He sighed, kissing Blaine's cheek in thanks. Blaine grinned, and gestured to Kurt's notbook excitedly.

"Open it," he mouthed silently, still gesturing at the notebook in his lap. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, making a show of opening the book to the first page. Blaine rolled his eyes, miming flipping the pages. Kurt snorted at his over-acting, but went ahead and flipped through the pages until something caught his eye. There was a thin, thin envelope taped to one of the pages. His cheeks reddened slightly, realizing that that particular page was covered in differently sized hearts and several variations of what his name would be if he and Blaine were married. (He liked the ring of Kurt Hummel-Anderson, but they might want order their current last names alphabetically, so he shouldn't get too attatched.)

He quietly pulled out the envelope, keeping an eye on the council as he tried to open it quietly. Tried was really the key word, as the damn paper ripped noisily, but the majority of the boys in the room didn't seem to notice. Jeff and Nick snickered at him, and Wes and Thad sent him dissaproving glares, but nobody else even looked his way. He smiled sheepishly, and carefully pulled out the contents of the envelope.

Two tickets. For RENT. Holy...

He turned to Blaine, eyes wide.

"When," he mouthed.

"Saturday," Blaine mouthed in return. "Just you and me."

Kurt smiled, eyes surfing the room and making sure nobody was looking before giving Blaine a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Saturday night found Blaine stroking Kurt's hair as he watched the other boy drift off to sleep. It had been a perfect night. RENT was an excellent choice, because Kurt would associate it with being happy with Blaine (their first semi-not-really date in his dorm room) and being miserable without him (watching it right after the Kaiten incident). As good as Kurt was at hiding his emotions if he was really trying to, he unconciously wore his heart on his sleeve. He's been excited, nearly bouncing in his seat and fully of witty banter, but there were moments when he'd cling to Blaine's arm or squeeze his hand as if to reassure himself that his boyfriend was still there. Blaine smiled slightly at the memories. He wanted Kurt to feel comfortable and secure in their relationship, but a bit of angst was probably required if he wanted them to become co-dependent.<p>

Which he did. Really, people look down on co-dependency, saying that it's sad that people can't be independent and do their own thing, but isn't the point of being in a relationship that you're not on your own? That you need to become a unit and decide what's best for the both of you? Blaine's pretty sure it is.

So, he'll make sure that Kurt's ready for that kind of commitment. First thing first, Kurt needs to trust that he'll be there for the difficult times.

He carefully manovers his hand into his pocket and pulls out one of the pills he'd gotten David to 'borrow' from Westerville Memorial, and gently uses two of his fingers to open Kurt's mouth. He gently pops in one of the pills, making sure Kurt swallows without choking or anything else that would put a damper on his plan. It went down smoothly, causing Blaine to sigh in relief. Tomorrow, their relationship could start developing.

Tomorrow, they'd work on trust.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Sunday morning feeling awful. His head hurt, and he was soooo freaking hot. He immediately kicked off the covers and tried to sit up, but the cool air surrounding him felt weird, and ticklish, and he didn't like it one bit. He looked around but he couldn't see Blaine, so he cleared his throat to try and call out for him, and holy <em>shit.<em>

Tears fludded his eyes, and his throat seemed to throb madly, clenching and unclenching rapidly. He gasped in pain, but that only made it worse. He tried holding his throat still, but that was just maddening and hard and he's been awake for like, two minutes and Blaine's not with him and he can't even tell if he's cold or hot or what and this morning is terrible and he just wants to _die_ and isn't that over-dramatic only it's not, and he just wants his mom but he can't have her and-

"Kurt, honey?"

Oh, it's Blaine. He looks really pretty when he's fuzzy around the edges.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

No. No he was not alright. He felt like shit, and he would very much like for Blaine to either leave so he didn't have to worry about how nasty he probably looked, or he needed to come hold him, one or the other. He tried to voice his thoughts, but all that came out was a little strangled noise, and he actually shed a few tears from the horrible, horrible feelings that talking caused.

"Oh, _baby_."

Blaine was at his side in a second, an arm gently pushing him to lie down and a cool hand pressed against his forhead.

"B-blaine," he said, pretty much openly crying. _"It hurts."_

"What hurts, precious?"

Kurt really, really didn't think talking right now would benifit anyone, so he gestured at his throat. His movements made all of his muscles feel tingly and sensitive and wrong, so he carefully swept his arm down his entire body. Blaine chuckled softly, and Kurt figures he should find that very offensive, but he can't care because Blaine is gently slipping into bed with him and carefully turning them so that about half of Kurt's body is resting on Blaine, and he has no choice but to immediately forgive him and try to stop shaking.

"Baby, it's alright," Blaine whispered soothingly, softly stroking Kurt's hair. "I'm going to take really, really good care of you until you're all better, I promise."

Kurt nods unthinkingly against Blaine's chest, already feeling ridiculously tired. Blaine snuggles him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Go to sleep, precious. I'll text David and see if we can't get you some Advil or something."

Kurt didn't actually hear what he said that well, but Blaine's voice was really low and soft and nice and he was so warm and nice and he thinks he might be falling asleep.

He was.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood with David right outside Kurt's room, the door cracked slightly. David accused him of being paranoid, but he'd rather have that title then have Kurt choke himself with the sheets in his flailing. (He was really only still if Blaine was holding him, which was nice. Kurt was only at peace in his arms, and how romantic was that? Even David had said it was sweet.)<p>

"So, you have the antedote, right?"

David rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Are you actually going to give it to him?"

"Obviously, David. I don't want him suffering forever. I'm not cruel."

"You purposely gave your boyfriend a mutated version of strep throat."

"And I spent all day taking care of him! I even made him soup."

David sighed.

"Yes, soup that you bought a week ago in preperation for him when he was sick. Because you planned it."

"Exactly," Blaine stated proudly. "I've done everything possible to make him comfortable."

"Of course you have. The ocean sounds you have playing were a nice touch."

"Don't be ridiculous," Blaine scoffed. "Kurt doesn't like the beach, something about a seagull when he was five. Those, my friend, are the sounds babies hear when in their mother's belly."

"Dude, ew."

"It's very soothing. My own mother used to play it when I was young so that I could hear her heartbeat without her having to hold me."

David took that in amazing stride, his jaw only opening a fraction before he closed it.

"Right. Anyway, his fever should break an hour or two after you give him the medicine, and he should be completely over it in a day or so."

Blaine grinned.

"Thank you. I'll give it to him in a few hours, I think. That way we can probably get out of class Monday and Tuesday."

David forced a smile.

"Do you want me to alert the teachers that you'll be absent?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Cool. I guess that's it then."

"Yes, I better get back to him. He gets so restless when I'm not there."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, David."

Blaine turned back to the room, smiling softly as he watched Kurt try to curl himself around his pillow in his sleep. He shut the door softly and went to shake Kurt lightly. Kurt slowly blinked open his eyes, and made a soft sound as he made a slightly pathetic attempt to grab him. Blaine bent down to kiss his flushed cheek.

"I'm sorry to wake you, precious, but David said I had to make sure you don't get dehydrated. Sit up for a minute, let me get you some water."

"David, did he," Blaine watched with a twinge of guilt as Kurt flinched as he tried to speak. "Did David-"

"Yes, baby, he got the cure for what ails you. We have to wait a few hours though. He thinks the Advil might react with it and make you throw up if it's still in your system."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry, and Blaine was quick to wrap him in a hug. Damn, why was he so soft when it came to Kurt. He sighed, looking over at the clock.

"Wait, wait! I um, I read the clock wrong, actually. The one in the hallway's broken, I forgot. Yeah, no, you can have your medicine now, angel."

He gave Kurt the cure, gently massaging the nape of his neck as he swallowed. He put the water bottle back on the nightstand, scooting them down on the bed and pulling Kurt until he was lying on his stomach with his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. His entire body was over-heated, and Blaine ran his cool hands up the back of Kurt's shirt, delighting in Kurt's happy sigh at the action.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Once you wake up, you're going to feel all better, I promise."

They were silent for a moment, but then Blaine just had to break the silence.

"I love you, Kurt. More then anything, okay? Just, know I'd do anything for you, if I thought it would make you happy, if it would be good for you. You know that, right?"

"Mm, love you. Perfect boyfriend."

Blaine smiled, hugging Kurt tighter. He was the perfect boyfriend, Kurt said. He understood that he just did what was best, all out of love. Relationships needed things to build on, experiences that people could share. He was just making sure they had their building blocks laid quickly and efficiently.

It was fine. Kurt trusted him to take care of him, thought he was the perfect boyfriend.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Blaine's officially got problems. I blame his parents, especially the mother. I know Blaine had sort of decided that he wasn't going to hurt Kurt unless absolutely necessary, but the meeting with Burt freaked him out. I think this was partially because he wanted to enforce the idea that in Kurt that he needed him, and partially because he wanted to reassure himself that Kurt needed him, you know? Like, he wanted a situation where Kurt could rely on him fully, so he could sort of prove to himself that his boyfriend isn't going anywhere. He has this complex where he basically needs a perfect family, with him as the center and Kurt and their future adopted children depending on him and loving him and needing him so much that he never leaves them. It's because his mother never cared and his dad was never there.<strong>

**Kurt's reactions to strep throat mirror my own. I've had my tonsils out in order to discourage my getting it. It so doesn't work, I still get it about twice a year.**

**Anyway, next time, we're doing a jump to Christmas. There shall be Klaine fluff (I keep promising that and never really write it, but this time I need it for plot-y reasons, so there.) I'm thinking that they'll make Christmas cookies and/or decorate a tree and Kurt will melt Blaine's heart a little. I mean, he'll still be manipulative and a bit of an ass, but he'll also open up more about his emotions. (I really want him to talk to David, and tell him that he really does think of him as a friend, not just a convient bussiness associate.) I also have epic, somewhat cracky idea for Kurt's present to Blaine. Bet ya can't guess it! (If you do, I will legit write you anything you want. So long as it's Klaine. Hell, I'd write some Kurt/Mike or Kurt/Sam if ya guess perfectly.)**

**Question time! This one is stupid, but favorite Johnny Depp movie? I find him always entertaining, but Sweeney Todd is movie gold to me. Horror, political corruption, and a musical score? These are a few of my favorite things.**

**...Obviously, I need a Tumblr or something, because I'd be a hell of a blogger.**

**Anyway, thoughts? I love me some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alot of this is very sweet. Why? Because abusive relationships can be very sweet, 95% of the time. It's just the 5% of the time someone's getting hit that we usually think about. (Not that Blaine would ever hit Kurt in this, but I think we can agree that this relationship isn't exactly healthy, and I'm trying to make a point after staying up all night writing, so leave it be.)**

**But yes, it's the Christmas chapter! Yay? I think yay.**

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled softly, hitting the replay button on the Macy's Christmas commercial from 1957. A little girl with curly brown hair, probably no more then eight, was staring with wide eyes through the Macy's window at a beautiful porcelain doll longingly. She tried to catch her mother's attention, but she was occupied with a little boy, the girl's brother, who was exclaiming over a model train. They had to leave before the girl could point out the train to her mother, and the girl was upset because it was Christmas Eve, so she wouldn't have another chance to ask for the doll. But then, early the next morning, after all of the other presents were opened, the little girl found a final present at the back of the tree, and lo and behold, in it was the doll. Whimsical music played, and the girl held the doll reverently, like it was the most precious thing in the world.<p>

It was a short story, and Blaine never did understand how it was actually related to selling Macy's merchandise, but he thought it was beautiful. He watched it every year, his own little tradition. He related with the girl, you know? Mother was never paid attention to what he wanted, and father was never there, but he knew, he just _knew_, that one day, he'd get his own little porcelain doll to hold and to love.

And he would. Christmas was only a few days away, with yesterday being Dalton's last day of official classes, and he'd make sure everything was perfect, just like a Christmas card. Probably a Christmas card you had to special order from somewhere like New York or Canada, where homosexuality was generally accepted, but a Christmas card. They were going to have a tree, and he was going to be all manly and sexy and work the fireplace, and they'd have a perfect Christmas.

Just like he'd always wanted.

* * *

><p>Blaine nearly skipped down the hall to Kurt's room. He didn't, but the urge was definitely there. It was time to officially invite his boyfriend for their first-ever Christmas together, and he had it all planned out. They'd spend the next few days preparing, making gingerbread and actually decorating the tree, and having abundant doorjam makeouts under the influence of posionous sprigs of plant, and he'd even got a sled, just in case Kurt wanted to try out the hill off the side of the dorm building. He didn't think he would, but just in case.<p>

He placed a charming smile on his face, and opened the door to Kurt's room.

His smile fell.

Kurt's clothes, the majority of them, were all folded neatly on the bed, right next to a large, very expensive looking Dolce and Gabbana suitcase. Suitcase.

He slowly closed the door behind him, which prompted Kurt to come out of his closet, holding a phone in one ear and a shirt in the other. He smiled brightly at Blaine, holding up one finger.

"Yeah, dad, I have to go now...Yes, Blaine's here...No, we're not surpervised, but Blaine's a gentleman, Da-...I'm sure the dorm advisor would have no problem if we kept the door open...well you go ahead and do that..." Kurt looked up and made a show of rolling his eyes at Blaine, a small smile on his face despite his annoyance. Blaine smiled back, moving to sit on Kurt's couch (how he managed to fit it through the door he'll never know) and opening his arms invitingly. Kurt grinned, nearly skipping over to sit in his lap, though he only perched on the edge of his knees and continued talking to his father.

"I am not getting you eggnog...because I don't condone anyone drinking such utter garbage!...No, we most certainly will not...Dad, I don't even think Papa John's is open on Christmas..."

Blaine bit his lip before he said something rude. This entire conversation was pissing him off. The fact that Burt would go out of his way to talk to his son and keep him preoccupied, when he should be spending quality time on a common room couch with his boyfriend was just rude. Blaine sighed, nipping at kissing softly at Kurt's neck, ignoring his semi-playful attempts to shove him away.

"Dad, seriously, Blaine's right here...Love you too. Bye dad."

Kurt had barely hung up the phone before Blaine had pried it from his hands and tossed it to the side, turning Kurt slightly so he could get to his lips.

"Mmm, it's rude to just talk on the phone when you have a guest, Kurt."

"Well I can't just hang up on my dad, Blaine," he scoffed playfully, kissing back in that soft way Blaine loved.

"You could, you just chose not to."

"I'd get in trouble," he pulled away fully to mock glare at him. He squeaked as Blaine smacked his ass (admittably harder then necessary), smirking to hide the anger he really felt.

"You're in trouble now," he mumbled, pulling Kurt closer and burrying his head against his shoulder.

"Aww, don't be mad," Kurt giggled, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and thankfully buying him as not being serious. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered deeply in Blaine's ear. Blaine groaned, unable to stop himself.

"Oh yeah? How?"

Kurt grinned, leaing down to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Blaine was mad at him.<p>

He wasn't exactly sure why, but it had to be for a good reason, because Blaine was a rational guy.

Still, knowing he really had to have done something didn't help him figure out what it was. They'd only been making out for a few minutes, and he'd been kissing harder then usual, like Blaine really liked but he tended to shy away from. They'd sort of decided to make their way over to the bed, and Kurt had very carefully laid down so that he wasn't on top of any clothes, and he'd looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes, totally thinking he was being sexy because of how dark Blaine's eyes were, but then Blaine was back on top of him and it just felt _different_.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you packing?"

Ok, that was deflection, but deflection was okay for a while.

"For the holidays. I can't just stay here all Christmas."

Blaine mumbled something, but he didn't understand.

"I mean, it's not like I'm leaving so soon. Not for two whole days." He pulled back, smiling up at Blaine and playing with the tiny bit of chest hair peeking out of his collar. "That way we get to have our own little celebration," he said as suggestively as he could. He may have had it in his head that things would get a little _steamy._ After all, they'd been together for a few weeks, and that was like three years on the New Directions' calendar. He'd been having a few fantasies of getting to see Blaine without a shirt, running his hands all over his torso while they made out in front of a fire. He'd even thought about maybe giving in and engaging in some frottage, over the clothes of course, but he wasn't too sure.

Blaine didn't seem to get it though.

"But why would you leave then?"

Kurt frowned. Didn't Blaine want to have some time together?

"I guess I don't have to wait, but I though maybe it would be nice to have some time together. I mean, we're both so busy-"

"Wait," Blaine cut him off, sitting up. "You're not understanding me."

Kurt felt his heart stop.

"No! No, I am, and it's okay if you have other plans, I mean of course it is. I have a naturally overbearing personality, but I borrowed this book from Rachel way back when, and-"

Blaine cut him off again, with a kiss this time.

"Sweetheart, you're not overbearing."

He sighed, smiling up at Blaine.

"You think?"

"I know. I love that you want to spend time with me. I wish I could spend every moment of every day with you."

Kurt's smile got softer, and he bent his neck to reach Blaine's lips.

"Ditto, Blaine Anderson."

He ended up being distracted by Blaine's lips.

Eventually they had to seperate to cool off and Kurt remembered that Blaine had been upset.

"Hey Blaine," he piped up softly. Blaine made a non-commital sound, stroking his hair steadily. Kurt was tempted to let it go and allow himself to drift off, but that wouldn't be very good boyfriending. "What was wrong earlier? I mean, we established that you didn't have a problem with me hanging around, so what's up?"

* * *

><p>Blaine quickly averted his eyes. He'd spent the last few minutes preparing for this question, just in case Kurt asked. He'd actually figured out a way to maybe fix this so that the situation was salvagable.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, shifting agaiinst him so that he could study his face. "Is everything okay?"

Blaine sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Hey," Kurt admonished, "You're my boyfriend, and I'm aware that I'm not the most imposing of men, but if someone's bothering you, I'm going to beat them up."

Blaine let himself chuckle at the thought. It's not that he didn't think Kurt was incapable or anything, but he hated the idea of having him have to defend him like that. It was his job to protect Kurt, not the other way around. It was best to not get into that now, though.

"Nobody's bothering me." He sighed, taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I just wish you didn't have to go, is all."

Kurt beamed at him, and pulled himself to his elbows to kiss him.

"Well, I'm going to miss you too, but we have to see our families at some point. Dad has friends in the FBI, and he'd so use them to drag me home if I didn't visit every now and then."

Blaine's lips quirked.

"Yeah, well, not all dads are like that, Kurt."

Kurt went completely still against him, and Blaine could nearly feel the carefree comfort leave his boyfriend.

"Blaine, I'm-"

"Hey, no. He's not abusive or anything. I mean, he loves me, he's just busy. He works in marketing, and December is a pretty big month for selling stuff, so he tends to be out of Ohio for the holidays."

"And your mother?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine bit his lip, not even pretending tohide how he felt a bit bitter when she was mentioned. Yeah, his dad was a bit of a sore subject, but Blaine was proud of him, and they did care about each other, so he was pretty indifferent when it came time to talk about him. His mother though...just the thought of her pissed him off.

"I was never very high on her list of priorities."

Kurt was silent for a moment, and Blaine was a little worried he'd scared him off, but Kurt snuggled closer, wrapping his arm's around Blaine's waist.

"So, you've never had a real Christmas?"

He asked it like he was a little afraid of the answer, and Blaine seriously spent a few quick seconds debating on whether or not to actually tell him, since it seemed to be upsetting, and he figured it might put a damper on the knight in shining armor image he'd been deeply invested in giving Kurt, but his boyfriend was really into this whole 'talking about feelings' thing, and maybe he'd get some sympathy love.

"Never."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, and God, all the crap he went through and he still felt so bad for him. How is one person so experienced and still so innocent? He has a hard time wrapping his head around it, but it's one of the countless things he loves about Kurt. Just so _precious_.

"Baby," he said softly. "Don't worry about it; I'm used to it."

"You, you're supposed to stay here for Christmas?"

Blaine bit back a smile. He had hoped the conversation would take this turn.

"Well, I don't really have other options, so yeah. It's not that bad, better then when my mother was around and I had to spend it with her."

Yeah, he was laying it on a bit thick, but he wasn't fabricating anything, and Kurt was eating it up and looking like he wanted to hug him forever, and excuse him for liking a little genuine attention. He deserved it. Kurt was rubbing his arm comfortingly and pressing soft kisses against his cheek, and it wasn't sexual but he still loved it.

"Oh, honey," Kurt cooed softly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He pouts while trying to ignore that he is, and nods, pulling Kurt closer.

* * *

><p>Evergreen trees, as it turns out, are very difficult to carry up two flights of stairs. Atleast, the scholarship students seemed to think so, if their complaints were anything to go by. Blaine ignored them. If you can't afford to go to Dalton on your parent's money, then you're going to have to do something to earn your keep. It's not like he usually bothered them, just when he needed some moving done and didn't really have the time or patience to call someone from an actual company. It didn't matter now. The tree was in place, and David had taught him how to work the fireplace. All he needed to do was strategically place the mistletoe and set out the ornaments across the table for easy tree-decorating.<p>

He glared a bit at the pile of baggage in the corner of the room. He only had tonight alone with Kurt, and they had to leave early the next morning. Yes, he preffered this arrangement to going over a week without his boyfriend, but he'd have loved for them to have a nice morning after, possibly including a sweet round two to start off the day.

He'd be fine though. Those were extras, and it's not like anything could make taking Kurt's virginity less then wonderful. Besides, their first time was important, but they'd have such a long way to go until Kurt was perfectly in tune and comfortable with what he needed to do in their bedroom. They'd have plenty of other firsts he could make a big deal of later.

Their first Christmas, for example. So what if he was forced to stay with Kurt and actually share him with his father? He wasn't about to let all his planning go to waste.

They would have their perfect Christmas, screw the actual calendar.

* * *

><p>"This is amazing."<p>

Blaine grins from his place in the doorjam as Kurt takes in the room, his pretty blue eyes shining bright with the lights.

"I thought you'd like it," he says with a small smile.

Kurt turns to him, a rueful smile on his face.

"You did all this?"

"Anything for you," Blaine assures with a wink. Kurt's returning look is the definition of adoring, and Blaine can't help himself from opening his arms with a smirk. "Now come here. I've been standing under mistletoe and collecting intrest for five minutes."

* * *

><p>It's some time later when Kurt and Blaine have managed to make their way down to the home ec room to decorate Christmas cookies. (Blaine may have paid a few freshman to bake them earlier, but he didn't want to feel presured to plan whatever they did around some stupid baking dough.)<p>

A few minutes after their arrival, Kurt turned to him with a mischivious grin. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what's with that face?"

"Nothing," Kurt drew out slowly, swaying slightly. "I just had an idea."

"Are you going to share?"

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet."

Blaine frowned. Kurt shouldn't keep secrets from him, not unless they were special surprise secrets, which this totally wasn't.

"That was actually more of a rhetorical question," he murmurs, holding Kurt's waist from behind. Kurt blushes.

"It's ridiculous."

"I'm sure it isn't," Blaine encourages, though his voice has a firm undertone, nipping at Kurt's little elf ear.

"Okay, fine!" Kurt gives a dramatic sigh. "I saw this on Parental Control once, and I was just thinking. 'What if, I put frosting on you in three places and licked it off, and then you did the same to me?'."

Blaine manages not to choke at the thought.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Kurt agrees, grabbing the can of frosting. He dabs a bit on Blaine's nose, giggling, and paints a line on his jaw and wrist. His tongue laps at the frosting on his nose like a little kitten, and he can't seem to keep from laughing at the act, but he's more serious as he grabs Blaine's wrist, licking the skin clean in one long, sensual lick, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. Blue and hazel continue burning into one-another for a few moments, before the blue breaks away, and Kurt just blushes, not even looking at Blaine as he quickly swipes the final stripe of frosting from his jaw in a quick swipe. He tries to take a step back, but Blaine has a tight grip on his forarm, keeping him teathered.

"My turn."

Frosting is slowly applied in a long stroke from right under Kurt's ear to the base of his neck, a wide swipe across his plump bottom lip, and, after Blaine gently tugs Kurt's shirt up, causing the younger boy to gasp, a thin line right above his waistband.

"B-Blaine, I'm not sure if-"

"Shhh," Blaine cuts in. "You said anywhere, remember? You wouldn't have said that if you didn't mean it, would you?"

Kurt shakes his head no, his eyes wide.

"Just relax," Blaine coos, taking a knee and slowly sweeping his tongue across the frosting connecting the two sides of the V created by Kurt's hips. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course," Kurt chokes out, shivering as Blaine takes his time to remove the frosting, his tongue traveling it's path so softly it takes several times for all the frosting to be picked up, as Blaine intended.

"Good, precious, we're already a third done. There's nothing to be scared of, you see?"

Kurt shivers, mumbling a sweet 'mm-hmm' in agreement. Blaine smiles as he licks the frosting off Kurt's neck in broad, firm strokes, pressing down a bit and enjoying the way Kurt squirmed as his numerous hickeys were pressed against. He gave the skin a few quick kisses when he was done, before moving up to finally get at Kurt's lips. He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his own mouth, carefully removing the frosting and biting down softly. He released Kurt's lip with a soft pop, pressing a final firm kiss to his lips, before wrapping an arm around him to tug him closer, and using his free hand to gently press Kurt's head down to rest on his shoulder.

"There, you see how sweet you were? I loved that."

"You did?" Kurt asked shyly, his face burried in Blaine's shoulder.

"I did, so much. Didn't you?"

"I, it's nice. New, but really nice."

Blaine beams.

"Perfect, angel. That's perfect."

Kurt shivers in his arms, but Blaine can feel the small smile displayed on his soft pink lips, pressed against his neck.

They were making good progress.

Yet, he has to wonder...

* * *

><p>Decorating the tree is fun. Kurt sort of dampens his spirit by talking about all the ornaments he has at home that he just has to show him, and it irks Blaine that Kurt could consider anywhere without him to be home. Still, he tells himself that it will just take time, that Kurt's sure to figure it all out, with a bit of guidance.<p>

He smiles, allowing Kurt to engage him in a tinsel war.

He'll just need to step it up as a guide.

* * *

><p>It's almost ten that night when Blaine sits Kurt down on the common room couch, clutching the gift he'd gotten him. Kurt had a shy smile on his face, his present to Blaine sitting in his lap.<p>

"I, um, I got you something," Blaine mumbles stupidly, and that was not at all what he was planning to say, but Kurt looked so beautiful in the firelight and he was adorable in his little Christmas pajamas and everything about the entire day had been perfect and all he needed was for Kurt to love his gift and then shyly spread those glorious thighs and it would be the absolute best day of his existance.

"I got you something too," Kurt admits with a sweet smile, and he presents a small package wrapped in navy with a red ribbon accented with gold, and it's a color scheme only Kurt Hummel could make work but it really is pretty. Blaine smiles, taking his gift and handing Kurt his. "You open your's first," Kurt demands, and Blaine gives in without a fight. It's best that his is last anyway.

He smiles at Kurt, and carefully begins to open the package. He can't really bring himself to guess, but he kind of hopes Kurt got him something he'd like, and not something just picked to impress him. (He doesn't even bother to count the pairs of cufflinks nearly every senior hoping to intern with his father gives him.) He finally undoes the ribbon, and lifts the top of the box off.

Well, atleast it's not cufflinks.

He slowly pulls out a little suit jacket, along with a sailor shirt and hat and two button up and vest combos. There's a small, clear raincoat, and several scarves and various hats. He raises an eyebrow.

"So...These are nice."

Kurt chuckles from across the room, and Blaine's been so enthralled with his mini designer collection that he hadn't noticed Kurt move away.

That was wrong. He should have made sure Kurt was close enough that he would notice if he moved. He let it go, though, because Kurt was back within seconds, hiding something behind his back.

"That, darling, is really just the icing on the cake. You remember when we were talking about your ghosts of Christmas past?"

Blaine nods.

"Well," Kurt begins, a nervous yet excited expression playing across his features. "I was a bit inspired by your sixth Christmas."

Blaine remembers that one well. He'd spent all December begging his mother for a friend. Not a human friend, as they always seemed to cause people trouble, but a pet. He'd drawn all kinds of pictures for reference, ones of dogs or cats or goldfish or even that one racoon, just to prove that he was open to anything.

His mother gave him clothes for Christmas. Clothes he didn't even like, except for this one pair of sneakers with lightning bolts, but they weren't in the right size anyway. (Really though, she could have at least gotten him a damn fish.)

Father's gifts had arrived a few days later, and those had been nice, thoughtful even. He just couldn't make friends with a football or walkie-talkie.

But yes, he remembered.

He gestured for Kurt to continue.

"I figured that, since you're making all of my six year old dreams come true, regaurdless of whether or not you're intending too, I'd make one of your'e true. So, I did a little bit of reading regaurding Dalton's dorm policies, and, well..."

Kurt pulled out his gift from behind him.

Blaine's eyebrows rose on their own damn accord. Was that a-

"I didn't name him yet, I figured you'd want to."

"You got me a guinea pig."

It wasn't really a question, since the answer was obvious. A little wiry-haired creature, colored with black and brown patches, sat in Kurt's hand's, just staring at him. The little animal blinked.

"Awww."

Kurt grinned, walking over and sitting beside his boyfriend.

"So, you like him?"

"I adore him. You two come here." Blaine lifted Kurt enough to place him on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked up at his boyfriend, sighing happily. "How are you so incredible?"

Kurt giggled, rubbing their noses together.

"I have alot to play off of."

Blaine hummed, reaching one hand around to pet at Hamilton. (He's going to pretend it takes him time to come up with the name, but the little guy just looks like a Hamilton.) It's perfect like this. It's like he and Kurt are an actual little family, and since Kurt will probably manifest somehow and turn Hamilton into their adopted baby, it's almost real.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how long they stay like that, but eventually Hamilton's asleep and Kurt's eyes are drooping, and Blaine hasn't even managed to give Kurt his gift yet.<p>

"Baby," he whispers, pressing kisses against Kurt's cheek. "There's still your present to open." He gently picks the slumbering rodent out of Kurt's hands and places him in one of the empty ornament boxes left out on the coffe table.

Kurt smiles adorably, taking his time as he pulls apart the packag Blaine's handed him. He gasps when he finally gets the top off, and can see the little ring nestled in satin.

"It's a promise ring," Blaine whispers against the shell of his ear. "I'm going to marry you one day, and I want you and everyone else to know it."

"Oh, Blaine, this is so sweet," Kurt says softly, once he's able to speak. Blaine grins, nuzzling Kurt's jaw. He knew Kurt would positively swoon when he saw it. "I love how easily you read me," Kurt sighes.

"I'm good at telling what you're feeling, baby, that's why you have to trust me," Blaine urges, not wanting Kurt's statement to go to waste. He pulls Kurt's wrist up in front of their faces, and gently lifts the ring from the box. He places the ring on Kurt's finger with revelance, wanting to savor every second. "A perfect fit."

Kurt hums happily, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly.

"I really want to give you the hours-long make out you deserve for this, but it's really late we have to get up so early. Can we raincheck and cuddle to sleep instead?"

Blaine sighes internally, but smiles down at his already half-asleep boyfriend.

"Of course we can, precious."

* * *

><p>Blaine has to practically drag Kurt back to his room, and it doesn't help that he's got Hamilton tucked under an arm, but he gets them there. Luckily Kurt's already set up Hamilton's immaculate cage in one corner of the room, so he doesn't have to worry about escapees. He manhandles Kurt into being the little spoon, but as soon as he's there Kurt's snuggling back into him, already somewhat out of it. Blaine just lays there, stroking his hair with one hand and covering Kurt's left hand with the other.<p>

"Say you're mine," Blaine demands with dark eyes, just as Kurt is drifting off.

"I'm yours," Kurt says softly, trying to push himself even closer to Blaine.

Blaine just smiles, his thumb rubbing across the ring on Kurt's finger, over and over. _Mine._

It was enough, he'd decided. He didn't have Kurt's virginity yet, but it was basically guaranteed that he'd get it, with Kurt's acceptance of his pre preposal.

He'd figured after the frosting incident it might be too soon. Not to soon to convince Kurt, no, he'd have been able to do that, but too soon to end the game.

Kurt's virginity was something he could only take once, and he'd been willing to have it all in one go. How ignorant.

The frosting game was only one of the many possibilities he could explore with an innocent, angelic boy, with _his_ innocent, angelic boy. If he had taken Kurt now, fully taken him, then Kurt would rationalize everything else as less then what they'd already done, and Blaine did not want him thinking like that. Everything should be new, and exciting, and test Kurt's limits more then before.

No, he should never have even thought about this so prematurely. His mind had been clouded with lust, and he'd forgotten the most important thing; making Kurt his.

They'd made so much progress tonight, so much. If he could just remain patient, then Kurt could really be his, and never, ever leave him.

He ran his thumb firmly over the ring again, reassuring himself that it was there, and it was, proudly showing how loved and taken Kurt was. Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a bitch. Just so you all know.<strong>

**And, as you can see, virginity was not taken. I say soon, because I'm summarizing alot of the next few months because I'm trying to move them back to McKinley so I can have my McKinley plots.**

**Ok, question...If you could have any superpower in the universe, what would it be? I want the ability to control reality with my mind. You know, just rearange molecules all willy-nilly, and turn trees into dinosaurs. Also, then I can dissapear and fly [and be much more unique then the other guys!] (Bonus points if you get that reference.) and lift heavy stuff all with my mind. I mean, controlling reality with your mind is like having all the powers at your dispense for whenever.**

**And I'm greedy.**

**Anyway, thoughts? Questions? Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Enjoy your filler chapter, mostly ladies and some gentleman! It sets up some stuff, though.**

**Just know that Blaine's dad owns where Sam's dad works. And he and Sam are both aware of that. I didn't write as much detail as I'd like because my keyboard is a dick. **

**And not like, Blaine's dick that you all want him to whip out, but like, a bad one nobody wants around, like Sebastian's. Cause dude, could you be more obnoxious? (No offense Seb-lovers. I get the appeal in theory, but he bothers me.)**

* * *

><p>Christmas went about as well as Blaine had expected. Burt had made him sleep on the couch (it was bareable with Hamilton there to snuggle with), Kurt had thrown a fit over his father's new idea to use his shotgun as a centerpiece (Blaine had watched the entire thing with grand amusement, eventually getting to put his hand on Kurt's lower back and steer him into a hug, smirking at Burt when Kurt calmed down), and Kurt had gone out of his way to make everything perfect (Blaine has officially decided that Kurt shall be forced to make him hot chocolate every year, a declaration he proclaimed right in front of Burt, not missing the way his face got red when Kurt giggled and agreed). It was kind of fun actually, rubbing how dedicated they were in the face of Kurt's father. It was a pleasent upside to the unfortunate situation.<p>

Of course, there was a setback.

It seems that Burt still happens to be dating the mother of one Finn Hudson, and they just _had_ to stop by.

Kurt had been upset, he could tell. He'd refrained from telling off his father, because if the idiot mechanic couldn't tell he'd done something wrong, Blaine certainly wasn't going to help out. Instead, he'd focussed on never letting Kurt out of his sight, monitoring and trying to figure out what exactly his problem was.

It turned out that he didn't appreciate having to see one of the kids who abandoned him. The moment Finn walked in, his eyes were right on Kurt.

Blaine didn't care for it, havig some other boy's eyes freaking _stalking_ his boyfriend, but the fact that Kurt was pretty determined to keep them attatched at the hip quelled his anger a bit. Finn and Kurt never exchange a word, not unless it was absolutely necessary, and the ridiculously tall boy sent the pair of them glares whenever he wasn't kissing Burt's ass. (And Blaine knows ass-kissing when he ses it. People do it to him all the time.)

The entire ordeal was, at best, uncomfortable, but it was worth it to have Kurt basically refuse to let go of him. So, so worth it.

Blaine smirked as he checked his reflection in his dorm-room mirror. Kurt was right, it had been better then it would have been to mope about Dalton.

Still, he was glad the holiday was over and they were back to their shared bed and the predictability of the mostly rich and smarmy. It would allow Blaine easier control, with Kurt on his turf instead of the other way around.

He walked over to Hamilton's cage, picking up his little companion and setting him in his lap as he plopped hiself down in his desk chair. He had a meeting today, and it had the potntial to be extremely stressful. He tickled under Hammy's (and he will never be caught calling the little guy that outside of his head) chin, grinning when he nuzzled back. His eyes darted to the clock.

He had time.

"Hey, little guy, you wanna know a secret?" Blaine sing-songed, grinning down at the small rodent. (Well, actually, he was pretty large as far as rodents go, but generally small for a furry mammal, so whatever.) Hammy just blinked, and Blaine's come to recognize his blinks as a polite 'go on', usually given with a slightly obnoxious air. He had the feeling that, if Hamilton could talk, he'd have an incredibly posh British accent. "I, my little friend, have a plan."

Blaine opens his desk drawer, shuffling through papers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled it out grandly, holding it up in front of Hamilton.

"See this? It's what I'm getting Kurt, for the day he fially decides to spread those legs." Hamilton made a small squealing sound, which could probably be attributed to the fact that Blaine had grabbe his foot (somethig that always freaked him out, for reasons unknown), but he'd take it as excitment.

The collar was beautiful, after all.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans doesn't have too much going for him.<p>

Well, that's sort of a lie. He's pretty hot, and good at sports. He's decent at guitar and an above-average singe, though that was always more about girls then an actual desire to be a musician. Little kids love him. He's a pretty nice guy, not very judgemental, and despite his dislexia, he's got a knack for picking up languages. (Mostly fantasy languages, though he does know a fair bit of Dutch and Spanish.)

Still though, none of that was enough. He's never been able to be more then an average student, no matter how much he tries to study. His all-American charm couldn't keep his father's job, and his ability to connect with children isn't strong enough to keep him from resenting his little brother and sister for needing him to watch them all of the time, which makes him feel like a terrible person in all honesty, because who the hell resents little children for existing?

It doesn't matter how good he is at sports or music if he has to give them both up to focus on crappy jobs delivering pizza, and pizza delivery in itself is freaking dangerous. (He's already been an unintentional drug-runner, and nearly got shot.)

That's why he's where he is, pulling in to the parking lot of the prestegious Dalton Academy.

Man, he'd give just about anything to be able to go somewhere like Dalton. It's got a no-bullying policy, he knows, because he checked it out as soon as Kurt transferred. (They weren't super-close, but he got the feeling he was as close to a guy-friend as Kurt got, and i was therefor his job to have his back.) Not only that, but just what going there would mean for his future...

Nobody graduated Dalton and went off to community college. There wasn'a single boy from Dalton that didn't have a good job, if not a downright fantastic one. He'd love the security, to know that, atleast eventually, he'd have the ability to take care of his entire family.

And, if everything went well, he'd get that opprotunity.

A tall, reitively handsome black man is standing at Dalton's enterance. He nods to Sam, and opens the door.

"I take it you're Sam Evans?"

"Yeah," Sam nods. "You Blaine?"

The other boy laughs, shaking his head.

"Oh no. I don't have the, um, _drive_ Blaine posesses. I'm just here to show you to his dorm."

It's all very sketchy. This guy seems to know why he's here, but he obviously has no intention of telling him. He follows the other boy through numerous halls and stairwells, eventually giving up and letting the awe show on his face. The building is super-fancy, to put it simply.

"Right," David announces, breaking the silence. They've stopped at the ed of a lon hallway, lined with doors. "Blaine's in 152, down on the left. Be sure to knock."

"Cool, thanks man," Sam replies. He walks to the room slowly. He's a bit nervous, because honestly, he feels like he's doing bussiness with the mob.

* * *

><p>There's a knock on the door. Blaine smiles, replacing the picture of Kurt's gift carefully in the drawer.<p>

"Come in."

Sam looks a bit worse for wear, Blaine will admit. There are bags under his eyes and the hair...the hair needs some work.

He's still cute though.

"Hello, Sam."

"Hey," the other boy responds carefully. "So, look, the only reason I'm here is because I really, really need the money, but I'm telling you now, if drugs are involved-"

"Samuel, please," Blaine interrupts. "Do I look like a drug dealer?"

"You kinda look like a mini-version of Al Capone. Only, instead of a cat, you have a hamster."

"He's a guinea pig," Blaine snaps, and really, the nerve of this kid. He needs him though, and he's dealt with some pompous people. Sam probably doesn't even realize he's being rude. "But no, this doesn't involve drugs." He sighs. "Look, Sam, let's be frank. You need money, fo your family. I admire that, really, I consider myself to be a family man at heart. So, I wanted to help you out."

Sam nods, crossing his arms.

"Go on."

Blaine smiles at him.

"You see, I'm in the chior here at Dalton, and you, my friend, are in the one at McKinley."

"Woah, woah. I'm not spying."

"I didn't ask you to, Sam. Listen to me." Blaine sighs. Thank God Kut doesn't question him like that, it would be awful to try ad break him of it. "I don't want information about song choices or whatever. New Directions doesn't concern me, competition wise. I'm more interested in the members outside of the club."

Sam frowns, but doesn't interupt.

"What I want," Blaine emphasizes, "is to know the history."

"The history of the members? Like, birthdays and where they went to middleshool?"

"Kind of. Well, not really." Blaine curses himself. He should have picked one of the Asians, or that Latino girl, she seemed like she'd be good at this kind of thing. But Sam just seemed easy to convince. "What I want, is to know about Kurt. I need to know how the others treated him, all ofthe big events in Ne Directions history that envolved him."

Sam seems to understand.

"Okay, I guess that won't hurt anyone on my side, but what about Kurt? Why are you so interested in him?"

Blane just smiles, gesturing to the picture heand Kurt had hung on oe of the walls. The picture is of him grinning, and Kurt kissing his cheek, acting like a complete cliche of a couple. Sam's reaction is petty undestated, just a raise of an eyebrow and a surprise quirk of his lips.

"So, you're Kurt's boyfriend?"

"I am," Blaine admits proudly.

"Then why don't you just ask him?"

Hm. Fair enough, though he could do without having yet another one of the people from Kurt's old life questioning him.

"Kurt has walls up, Sam. He doesn't trust many people, and he doesn't like to talk about those who've issapointed him i the past. That's always been fine with me. But, we were at his for Christmas, and one of the other members of yourcub was there. Tall guy, bit of a jerk?"

"Finn."

"Yeah, Finn. And, after feeling the tension, I'd really like to know what the hell these kids did. That's why I chose you, actually. You're new, so I doubt you were the problem."

Sam wa silent for a minute.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll personally make sure your father is given his job back. He can even have a premotion."

Sam looked at him for a moment, before offering his hand.

"Deal."

Later, when he's making out with Kurt, (with Kurt having liteally sat himself on top of the notes he was studying at his desk, giving him all sorts of lovely thoughts about doing other things to Kurt on his desk in his future office), he gets a text from David.

"Ignore it," he mumbles againstKurt's lips, but Kurt pushes him back.

"Honey, what if it's important?"

He would have argued, but Kurt didn't call him petnames often, so he was swayed.

"Fine, baby, but if it isn't it's all your fault."

Blaine, we've got trouble.

He frowns at the phone, wonderig what th hell that could mean. Really, he's ivolved in alot that culd turn out wrong. Sam could have called up Kurt's father, or another sophmore could be talking crap about how Kurt was a slutty gold-digger (and _oh_, Thomas Jefferies' broken nose was just a warning to others, he's lucky Blaine didn't get him kicked out.), or something equally as infuriating.

He was about to text back when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is," Kurt said with honest confusion, and fuck, this can't be good at all.

"Baby, don't open-"

Too late. Kurt had already unlatched the door, and a hand flew ou and smacked the side of his face before Blaine could even get to him.

"Kurt!" He was atthe door in a flash, pulling Kurt behind him and glaring at...

At some girl. Some fucking little girl, who had the audacity to _hurt_ him, and-

"'Cedes?" Kurt asked from somewhere behind him with a cold voice to hide his emotion.

Blaine froze, his mouth closing before he he'd even begun to threaten this bitch with expulsion from wherever the hell she went. Oh God, pease don't let this be the Mercedes.

"Hello, Kurt," she said angrily. "I see you've found yourself a man." She looked Blaine up and down. "Or maybe just a boy."

He doesn't like her.

Te girl gets pushed aside by a smaller girl, more his size, who smiles brightly at him.

"Hello. I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm sure you're very manly. We'd like to speak to Kurt now, if that's alright?"

He slams the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH, this chapter. My keyboard is a dick, and keeps leaving out letters I type. So, if I didn't fill some of tem in, I'm sorry. t happens, like, every couple of words. I almost gave up, I swear to Jon Stewart.<strong>

**Also, it didn't end with the word perfect. It was supposed to, but I'm sving what I had for the next chapter, because my keyboard is going to give me a stress-induced heart attack if I keep this up.**

**Anyway, Mercedes is a bit bitchier then Rachel, because I think she is in general.**

**Question: Jon Stewart or Steven Colbert? I'm kinda equal, I might find Colbert funnier in general, but Jon just has subtle moments of awesome.**


End file.
